


Once Upon a Time

by Mahozahamy_Arisugawa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Cursing and cussing, Death, Drama, Evil entities, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Overwrite, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Violence, happy end, injuries, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa/pseuds/Mahozahamy_Arisugawa
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Kingdom. Peaceful and prosper. On the castle atop the hill lived two beautiful princesses closely watched and protected by their Captain of the Guard. A serious and harsh looking skeleton monster. That was their most loyal servant, but also their closest friend. Happiness for them however however wasn't destined to last.... At his back, they call the skeleton monster with the girl's cape and the mismatched eyes The Queen... no one knows his real name, but he's a criminal and whispers tell his crimes are so bad there's a reward for a million gold for anyone who catch him.Xcellence had left his original universe, with a personal quest to fulfill...Destiny however... has it's own plans for him...  A story of life and love... of tough choices... and growth...Is about to begin.
Relationships: Halluciv/OC, Marvul/Xcellence, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	1. Destiny of The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For: Monstergoddess. Notes from their original prompt in final notes. Warning: Spoilers on notes.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Once upon a time there was a Kingdom. Peaceful and prosper. On the castle atop the hill lived two beautiful princesses, Caster and Frisk. Beloved by all, they played on their Garden every day. Enjoying their days to the fullest.

Having picnics out for lunch, walking and picking up colorful flowers after tea, then sitting down near the fountain to do crowns with them. Gifting them to the visitors from the distant lands or to the servants, and if there wasn't anyone nearby, they placed the crowns on the statues around.

As the sun went down so went the princesses, running towards the pond to admire the gold in waters and greet the senior swan that lived there guarding his small population protectively, gifting and bestowing over him silly titles. The poor swan endure it all with just an expression of resigned irritation every time one of the princesses picked him up.

The princesses usually annoyed their governess too.

Constantly escaping the embroidery lessons she set up for them, to run around the emerald grass and climb trees instead, looking at the busy peasants on the markets, go on an forth, imagining what their names might be, or how their lives were.

Caster and Frisk however were never truly alone. They both were always closely watched and protected by the Captain of the Guard.

A serious and harsh looking skeleton monster. That was their most loyal servant, but also their closest friend.

Despite his cold and unfriendly demeanor, the captain was usually their secret partner in crime, scheming with them new and creative ways to annoy the old matron, hiding them from the fuming teachers, and providing interesting ways to escape the boredom now and then.

Life in the Castle was… idyllic. Every single day… was perfect.

The kingdom was thriving and people lived well. Peace however... wasn't destined to last.

One night, as winter approached the princess Caster was nowhere to be found.

Her sister, the captain, and pretty much everyone looked for her, without any luck.

Until… a group of maidens found her floating in the middle of the pond…

Still in her nightwear.

Their horrified screams attracted the guards who immediately went to the princess rescue.

Finding her alive.

Unharmed, but cold, so very cold. The still screaming and distressed maids were ordered to bring her inside to have a hot bath. 

Caster opened her eyes… and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The princess was sternly questioned. But the only thing she could remembered was a dream about beautiful singing voice… and flashes of red. Everything else was in black.

She didn’t even know she have left her room and was very surprised and confused by all the fuss.

Frisk believed her sister perhaps walked in her sleep. So by the Captain advice a guard was placed outside Caster’s door every night since that day.

The incident didn’t repeated.

However, soon a new different source of worry roused its ugly head. Since that weird night Caster started feeling mysteriously unwell.

Weaker. And sleepy.

Then she stopped eating and barely drank anything.

Caster soon stopped having strength to even leave her bed. Before anyone could notice the princess was mortally ill. Frailer each morning, her health, drooping and drooping despite all remedies, despite all treatment. It became obvious… that she was at a point where she might never recover…

The whole kingdom grieving as their beloved princess withered away in a bed made of golden roses.

Her favorite flowers… and a last request… she asked to see them.

People from all the realm had brought them in the hundreds to her. And now she rested over them, surrounded by the love or her people.

By their prayers, by their hopes…

Frisk cried by her side, holding her tremulous, cold hands… day and night… never leaving her.

Begging the heavens to help her sister live.

Everyone fell in despair.

Alchemists and wizards were called from all the corners of the knowing world. Anyone with healing magic was called. Dozens of them, human or monster all the same traveled weeks to help the well-loved royal. Working day and night for her recovery.

Caster however was destined to die.

On the last of her strength… she cried. Alone. Feeling the cold shadow of death darkening the skies… hiding the moon and the stars… coming to claim her.

And in her dying bed, afraid and cold, so very cold, she prayed.

Begging. For mercy, for anyone… to save her.

Hopeless she closed her eyes.

But then, somebody came.

Lurking in the shadows something had been listening, to the pitiful prayers of Caster, and it came.

Asking.

It’s price… the highest.

Caster however was in such pain, such fear and desperation, she didn’t was asked twice.

She cried out, reaching for a savior. No matter who it where. Not matter what it wanted.

The darkness smiled. Clutching the princess hand tenderly… And in that touch Caster felt not only death and sickness, but also corruption, a deep, deep blackness that a tarnished by its mere touch.

Sobbing as the creature leaned down towards her eagerly, its fangs dripping.

Caster… screamed.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Alchemists, magicians and guards ran in to the room, when they heard her screaming. Finding the door unyielding. Alarmed they prepared a group of people to help them tear the door apart. 

Only for the door to open itself. Perplexed they went inside. Standing in the middle of a hundred torn roses was the Princess. Staring up, at the bleeding light of a red moon. 

Caster… was saved that night. Her mortal illness cured magically as dawn came. She however was never the same. Something really changed in her that night. She didn’t liked the sight of roses anymore. Golden or any, really.

She snapped at the people that gathered to cheer her miraculous recovery. She was now always hiding on her room, with the curtains on. Growing angrier and somber with each passing day. Rancorous of her older sister who will one day become Queen. Upset at the servant’s presence. Intolerant to any mistake no matter how absurd. Shouting and yelling.

Mean to anyone and everyone.

The servants started to get worried, and some were reluctant to tend her. Frisk, being the kind soul she was tried to talk with her sister about that behavior.

Caster refused to listen. Insulting Frisk for the first time in their lives. Demanding to be left alone.

The garden grew silent.

Lonely, the princess Frisk tended her increasing royal duties in quiet sadness. Compelled by her duty. The older sister wandered restless the halls at night.

Sad and soundless, like a ghost. The Captain of the Guard however, never left her side.

Being her silent knight in those trying moments.

Standing behind her chair as she meet with diplomats. Outside the door of her afternoon lessons. Walking with her the long halls of the castle at night.

Inevitably that brought them closer. And he offered her comfort. Reassurance. Hope.

The guard stood by her. Listening to all her sorrow, all her worries.

Caster however only worsened.

She saw doctors, healers and magicians but nobody could find something wrong with her.

The verdict was always the same. Healthy. Everyone in castle was worried and scared by her sudden change in moods. Her incomprehensible outbursts. Her nightmares... People and servants alike started whispering behind her back. Telling terrible stories about how there was something cruel and evil in the glow of her eyes…

Caster’s attitude keep scaling with more and more, with indiscriminate aggression now. 

Professors, visitors, helpers, nobody was spared.

One morning everything exploded. The governess left Caster’s room, screaming in horror as she held her palm against her eye screaming she was attacked by the princess, with a needle.

The guards quickly came to assist her. Gossip went full rage in the corridors of the castle.

Some servants will said latter that they saw blood dripping from the governess eye. Some others will tell that the governess told “ _that child is not human_ ” as she was being assisted. 

And all of them from now on will shudder at the whispered name of the princess.

Nobody will know for sure how much of truth was on those stories.

The woman, already of a certain age, quit that same day. Traumatized by the attack she refused to be in the presence of Caster. A healer patched her up, and she left immediately after.

Soon all the servants became afraid of Caster. Refusing to go in her presence alone. Or behind closed doors. Fearing her wrath.

Her hate at that only grew stronger. She seemed to hate everyone equally, but lately her anger was fixated in her Sister and the Captain the most. And in their friendship particularly.

Caster spied on them all the time, from her window, and the keyhole of her door, hating seeing them together, hearing their hushed voices trying to find comfort in each other.

Envious of them. Of their perfect, bright lives. When she had become… this. She hated Frisk and her kindness, her good heart. The shadow of her own death still there, in the room. Looming over her soul, ever present, like a curse, whispering poisoned words, corrupting her mind slowly.

Until it all broke again, shattered, like glass all too frail to endure it anymore. She saw her sister and the captain sitting together by the main fountain, the place that once was special, unique to her and Frisk, the place where they once threaded crowns… holding hands.

Frisk head was over the captain shoulder. Resting peacefully. Mad at the sight, Caster cried. Silent black tears as dense as tar fell from her eyes. A sick twisted smile started growing on her face. 

That ill-fated night Caster left his room.

Quietly walking the deserted hall, amongst the sleeping guards, going directly in to Frisk's room.

A big carving knife, glowing red appeared on her hands... Her crooked smile, demented.

The door opened without her touching it. And she disappeared inside. Calm reigned for a long moment.

Before a bloodcurdling scream cut throw the night.

Scared people poured to the halls. Doors slammed here and there. Everyone was too scared to go inside. Half-dressed the Captain of the Guard pushed people and rushed inside, all too late.

Caster’s body was on the floor, next to her, limp like a ragdoll. Dead.

There was a long, deep cut on her neck.

Feeling as if going insane the Captain walked further. Finding Frisk on her bed. Barely alive.

But still when their looks crossed, she smiled. Beckoning him to her side with a gesture. 

Dark stains were growing and blooming on the immaculate sheets. He knew what they were…

Not believing his sockets, nor the horror he had just seen, he walked to her like in a dream.

The captain kneeled next to the bed and took Frisk on his arms closely, flushing her against his chest.

As if by holding her like that he could stop the blood from coming.

He cried and screeched.

Cursing fate. 

Despite being almost dead Frisk comforted him, in a soft murmur placing a soft hand over his cheek bone in a tender gesture asking him to take his words back.

But the guard refused, angry and horrified. 

“Not everything is lost.” The princess whispered as dark drops slid from her lips, tainting them “There's Hope, there is always Hope”

As soon as she said that, a glow covered her body.

When it faded a word was floating, over her trembling hands.

__________

'Overwrite'

“... _Frisk...?_ Frisk wh-…?”

“I'll make everything good... I promise you... it'll be different next time. I swear…” The princess told, finally a tremulous voice “I'll find you again, my friend... my dearest, dearest friend… ”

With last of her strength, she pressed the button.

The captain vision whitened in the blinding light...

“Wait for me... _Xcellence..._ ”

She murmured as everything dissolved around.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Xcellence woke up.

His arm stretched to the ceiling, his teeth clenching.

Biting the name he was about to said. The call he was about to cry. Keeping it inside him. Then breathing. For a moment, he forgot time, day and were he was.

Completely lost in the turmoil of memories from his past.

It happened sometimes.

When he had those dreams. Frisk and Caster. Princesses of a kingdom... That was no more.

He got up.

Pushing the sheets aside he sat on the mattress. Trying to recognize his surroundings.

Nearby, on the wooden boudoir was an antique looking washbowl and a jug.

He walked over.

Pouring the cold water on the bowl to wash his face, he looked for a moment after to his mismatched eye-lights, one white, and one crimson. Placing a palm over his right socket he grinned, bitterly. 

His lights had not always been like this… long ago they were both white…

And _cursed_.

Since the beginning the world had always been in black and white for him. He saw everything in a grey scale.

There was nothing wrong with his magic. Or his health. His eye lights just didn’t registered any colors.

He could only see differences in the intensity and saturation of light.

Nothing else. 

Until… Closing both sockets he lowered his palm to reach out for the towel and dry his face. The locket around his neck clicked softly against his chest.

Taking his sword with reverence he placed it once again on its holder. Feeling its power, its meaning, deeply embedded within the metal. Resonating with his own soul.

Same as his right eye. Secrets… hidden in plain sight.

Taking his cape and crown he finished dressing for the day. Feeling much more himself.

Ancient times were over.

He was different now. A ruthless mercenary and bounty hunter at convenience. His deeds so remarkably, that there was a very high price in gold as reward for his sorry skull.

The Queen, was how they called him.

Xcellence was the name he was given... By one of the persons he loved the most. His hand went to touch gently the hilt of his rapier. 

He…

The door slammed open. “ _Sempai?!_ Are you up, sempai?! Good morning!”

A cheerful voice called, interrupting his internal monologue. Clumsy steps entered the room, rushing towards him.

Xcellence counted from ten. Predictably when he reached zero his early visitor tripped over his own feet, falling down. 

“ _Owwie!_ ” Cried the small skeleton monster clad in purple and gray, rubbing his head, knees bruised.

“Ah… uh… I’m glad you are up already, sempai” He told laughing a little nervously and blushing slightly.

_Sempai..._ was how Halluciv called him. 

Xcellence sighed.

And to think the morning had just started.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

He noticed that the morning was bright, as he was dragged by Halluciv to the designated area in the courtyard to see the new recruits. Xcellence felt _tired_ just by _looking at him_.

That boundless energy and happiness… His enthusiasm had not been deterred at all.

Sunny weather and a warm breeze. Perfect for an early start on his never ending string of frustrations... Straw dummies with targets painted on their chest and heads waited in line.

Proudly displayed over the field. In front of them were the newest recruits, armed with bows. Already trying to throw arrows towards them. Their aim was so terribly bad none of them hit even once, not even by sheer luck.

Someone however managed to hit their own scalp. Somehow. Bleeding profusely all over the place. Xcellence sighed again in irritation.

And to think that he was in charge to teach this group of good-for-nothing excuses for soldiers. It made his skull hurt already.

The dummies seemed to have better chances.

At least they weren't complaining or screaming like babies at the sight of blood. The dummies had also some endurance, and pride, hell even good posture.

If only he had never been found by that obnoxious bastard that day…

Only his fucking luck…

There was no use in complaining now. For once he was working honestly.

Well, as honestly as a monster like him could.

For a shady as hell boss. For dubious as fuck purposes.

His skull had price in almost any known universe. Staying here was as good as anywhere else.

If he had even the slightest chance of finding what he was looking for…

“…Isn't it great?!” Halluciv asked him.

The small bouncy and sunny skeleton had been talking almost nonstop, clinging to his arm. Xcellence however, hasn't been listening to him at all, and didn't felt like asking what was he saying.

Unlike, the other, he was here to work and didn't had the time to be fooling around. 

“Had to go” Xcellence told, letting go of his arm and walking towards the recruits. 

“Oh... okay” Halluciv said, seeing him part “...sorry” he muttered, sadly.

Xcellence was already in the field and didn’t heard him. He didn't turned back or say goodbye either. Halluciv keep looking his sempai walking away gracefully.

His cape wavering in the morning breeze. Not able to stop staring… Halluciv sighed.

A bony hand move in front of his face.

“Hi!” A monster skeleton clad in a weird futuristic looking armor had appeared out of nowhere, greeting. And startling him of course. .

“W- ah!” He panicked moving his hands up in the air “Oh! It's you! Reboot! Please don't do that! How many times I have asked?”

“Ups… sorry man my bad” He told lifting his hands to appease him, but still grinning.

Halluciv punched him lightly on the arm. “I hate when you just appear with no warning!”

“So... what happed?” Reboot asked, making a gesture towards Xcellence that had called for the fire to stop and was examining the way the future soldiers hold their weapons.

Correcting everyone with an exasperated voice.

“…You... saw?” Halluciv told, embarrassed, starting to blush.

“Umm... I guess so?” Reboot told, uncomfortable already.

“ _Reboot!_ ”

“You know? I still don't know what could possibly see in that jerk”

“Take it back! Xcellence sempai is _not_ a jerk!” Halluciv _screamed_.

Up in the training area the recruits turned their heads at the noise. Some of them even paused and looked at Xcellence, snickering. The mercenary of course wasn't having anything of that.

“There would be zero tolerance on idiocy like this.” He caught all the smiling ones giving them a warning slap on the back of their heads with a training sword. “You all combined had the ability and coordination of a heap of schizophrenic monkeys. If you pretend to work, there is a rule here. No distractions! Under any circumstances! Anyone not listening is going home. Today” He warned, sternly.

Ordering the offenders to start running all around the courtyard in circles. As punishment.

“What are you looking at?” He told to the other recruits looking at the whole display a little bit confused “Keep training!” His tone this time, was aggressive.

Scared and nervous, they rushed back to what they were doing. Xcellence rubbed his temples. If Halluciv already was already a handful on its own... With that little rascal that was Reboot by his side...

And this shitty batch of newcomers...

Gods…

He was in for a fucking _fabulous_ time... 

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

By noon the count of wounded people was simply so high it outnumbered greatly the still standing ones. Halluciv had went inside the castle to attend his lessons and it seemed Reboot went back to whichever burrow he came from this time. At least for now. Leaving the courtyard free for him to focus on the disaster this people were.

Fed up with their incompetence Xcellence halted any more training… All that youth and energy. Wasted. By their stupid _need_ to behave like mandrels. 

So when Halluciv came back to announce it was time for lunch Xcellence called a break.

Thankful to be part from them for as long as could. Sending with the little skeleton the group of exhausted people back inside the Castle to be patched up and then to the Great Hall to have lunch.

Looking how Halluciv struggled to prompt any semblance of order in the group was… endearing. Somehow. He was within reason, a… happy skeleton monster, Xcellence supposed.

Despite being a little bit too overwhelming, the kid always seemed to have lots of energy, always bouncy, bubbly, and smiling…

It reminded him, painfully, of his own beloved ones… and their ultimate, unfair destiny.

The past he abandoned. His reasons for doing so.

… Who could have guessed it?

Placing a hand over his chest he touched the locket under his clothes. Feeling its form, distracted for a moment.

His soul, yearning for a time that was not going to come back…

Tired, and sweaty by the effort he sat down on the well-kept grass, appreciating the quiet.

His mind trying to escape the disaster of morning he just had. The incompetent soldiers, the unnecessary commentary of Halluciv, that only placed more work on his shoulders.

Testing his leadership. On an already unruly group. He was definitely going to rest from them for as long as he could. He closed his sockets.

“Way to go there... _Mr. Mercenary_ ”

Xcellence forced himself to not react. His hand twitched despite his discipline, aching to move to his rapier. He endured it, constraining himself to stay immobile as he heard the steps behind his back coming closer.

Finally a shadow fell over him shielding him from the sun.

“...I’m talking with you. _Xcellence_. Don’t fucking pretend, you’re not asleep. Goddam half of the group is injured _already_ …”

“Give me a fucking break, Marvul” He complained, acting detached. “I'm doing what I can here. With the group of morons you gave me, don't expect any miracles.”

“No, there won’t be… and certainly not with that attitude～” the other chided.

Teasingly.

“Go fuck yourself” Xcellence growled, irritated.

“If you tell me how I’ll do… _gladly_ ”

And with that all pretense he had at being calm was out the window. Xcellence got up with a fluid movement, his sword moving towards the cervical of his opponent almost in sync with his mind.

The one in front of him was a monster he knew well. Marvul. His boss. A skeleton monster, pretty much like himself. Clad in blue and yellow clothes decorated with star accessories dangling from the zippers.

His skull had a distinctive blue star, greatly damaged, in one of the edges a large piece of the bone was missing. A large crack crossed over his right socket. 

Despite the abrupt of the movement of his lethal sword Marvul didn’t even seemed surprised.

His frowning expression was almost _bored._ That only made Xcellence even angrier. He threw the lunge. A timely dodge, and a hand over his one in the sword however put an easy end to his attack.

“You never fail to amuse me” Marvul laughed, leaning towards his face sounding immensely pleased. “I knew I did well, by keeping you here”

“As your fucking slave” he barked.

“Do you really feel as such…? Well too bad... why don't you see it more as... don’t know, forced labor, perhaps? It could make you feel better”

“Charming as ever” Xcellence replied, pulling his hand free from the hold the other had sheathing his sword “What are you doing here, Marvul?” He asked, very aware of just how much of an asshole the other could be if given the opportunity and right not he didn’t had any time or energy for this shit.

“... Existing? Maybe?”

Great. Just great. Xcellence resisted the impulse to roll his lights “If you came here just to be _a royal pain in my fucking ass_ , see yourself out.”

“ _Projecting much_?” He chuckled.

“Look. _My lord_. I don’ have the time to deal with your stupid jokes _or_ your attitude. I need keep training the heap of unruly monkeys you insist on call soldiers. This is a warning, tell me what you want or see yourself out”

“Just wanted to see you drowning in misery. Is that enough of a reason? I think it’s a good look on you, you know?” He told completely deadpanned.

“Ok. Noted” He replied equally expressionless.

“How can you be like this?” Marvul replied laughing. “I simply don’t understand you”

“You don’t need to, _lord_.”

“True. Well then, follow me. There is something I want you to do” He told walking towards the stables.

Xcellence looked at his back for a long moment. Irritated. Thinking it was absolutely impossibly to take a break being here.

He followed Marvul.

“Saddle up a horse. I want to ride. Now”

Perfect. Just Perfect. This was exactly what he needed. Be even more exhausted by the time those people was back.

That bastard was absolutely doing this on purpose. He was sure.

“…You have servants for that” Xcellence reminded him

“You’re my slave. Didn’t you said so yourself?”

“Marvul…”

“Come on. I want to see you doing it. Or maybe you don’t know how?”

Xcellence was going to reply him, but last moment decided against.

Arguing with hill will only fuel his rotten attitude. And drain him even more. Sighing he started moving. Saddling Marvul’s black stallion.

Xcellence took his sweet time. If that asshole was going to make him work for noting, he will do what he possibly could to resist.

“My brother…” Marvul started after a long while when Xcellence tightened finally the straps and patted softly the thigh of the animal “… wanted to know when his dear sempai was going to join the table... I volunteered to give you the call. He should have been waiting with his homemade soup for a while now… ” 

“…What?”

“ _Poor Halluciv_. So… pathetic… ” Marvul told as he got up the impressive beast and did a gesture to the hostler to open the gates “Aren’t you a cold bastard by making him wait? Well, you’re dismissed now. _Have fun…_ Xcellence”

Squeezing delicately the flanks of the beast he left the stables.

Galloping.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

“Come on man, please don’t cry…” Reboot was extremely uncomfortable. But he wasn’t going to leave his poor friend alone after once again that insensitive idiot had decided to make him cry. 

For no fucking reason.

“I’m NOT crying!” Halluciv shouted, despite the tears falling from his sockets. “I’m not…” he muttered, emptying the contents of the plates he had been guarding in the container for scraps, not having a single bite himself.

Reboot fidgeted. He didn’t know what to say or how to console him. Not that words seemed to do much in Halluciv’s case. His friend always suffered that idiot indifference. Only to forgive him the next day. Too enamored to see the huge douche the other was. 

He personally hated that bastard. For all he did. Hurting a monster so noble… making cry his only friend…

It was clear that bastard didn’t even noticed his friend’s love, or his existence at all. If anything the idiot tolerated Halluciv’s presence most of the time…

He always looked and acted like a snob. Bitter and always in salty mood. Too cool to talk to anyone. Too busy to spare a minute to say hello.

Asshole.

The Ice Queen was how people called him to his back. Too much grandeur for just a presumptuous bastard in his opinion. Reboot loathed him with a passion.

Halluciv however didn’t seemed to mind at all the disdainful attitude in the least. No matter what the other did his friend always followed the same pattern.

Crying for every insensitive act or comment, then recovering and forgiving him. Keeping admiring and adoring him from distance. Absolutely love struck… for an idiot that didn’t even looked at him…

It was maddening.

But …deep down… he understood. Love was a strong force… And he knew what a strong force could do… He had his own faults, his own demons. His own… feelings for a cold hearted bastard.

So wasn’t going to judge Halluciv for the way he choose to show his feelings to the one he loved…

He just wished Xcellence wasn’t that of a cold bastard. And that Halluciv wasn’t so fragile, so easily hurt… For things the other didn’t even noticed…

“Why…?” Halluciv whispered after a while “Why sempai… doesn’t care…?” He sobbed.

Reboot couldn’t endure it anymore, he hugged him. Letting Halluciv vent all his pain. His broken wishes.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

With an elegant twirl of the wrist Xcellence touched the chest of the astonished opponent sitting on his butt, his wooden shield still tumbling on the floor, the tip of Xcellence’s practice sabre bent a little as he applied some pressure.

“You’re dead” He informed to the still shocked monster “Next” Trembling the last one in the line, a lanky human with hair the same color and condition than hay stepped up.

The shield seemed way too heavy on his scrawny arms. Maybe he should made them do a little strength building routine first thing tomorrow morning.

He made a mental note on it. Gesturing the kid to attack. With luck the youngster will last him two turns. Putting himself on guard he let his opponent take all the time he needed to do the first movement.

Nervous as it was natural, the kid managed to throw a stab with the dagger on his left hand. A surprisingly good movement.

But the kid hid sadly immediately after behind the shield. 

It took Xcellence three good turns to defeat him. And that, very disappointingly was going to be the best attempt he will had the whole afternoon. 

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

It was night, and Xcellence was alone. His lights fixated on the ceiling. His hands clutching dearly the locket on his chest.

Despite his worries and his fears just as she promised, Frisk changed the world.

Not only that one time but many, many times over. 

Using her endless power, she changed time over and over, and with that the kingdom. The first was of course the most shocking for him.

When he woke up everything was there, everything the same, almost, almost, but not. Frisk and Caster didn’t live in the castle, for one.

They weren’t the princesses anymore, they had never been indeed royalty here…

Frisk found him all the same. Introducing herself.

Shocked when Xcellence recognized her and remembered who she was once. They talked for endless hours after that… She explained the power bestowed upon her. It’s terribly dangerous nature. The need to keep it as a secret.

They both wondered why Xcellence was the only one who remember, when not even Caster could.

As Frisk altered time for the kingdom, in order to make everything good for everyone things changed, sometimes Frisk and Caster were royals, sometimes not.

For him however they were always princesses and he treated them as such.

Caster’s destiny however seemed to be set. No matter how much Frisk tired and tried. Despite any sacrifice her sister died countless times. Frisk however never gave her up.

Valiantly the princess fought against wind and tide. With kindness and courage, she battled all the evils she encountered on the way. Determined to give her sister a happy end.

She wanted to give her kingdom the best ending she could. One of peace. Her tries sometimes made everything go wrong, and death found her way to the kingdom so very soon.

Frisk however keep her soul determined. Refusing to die.

She used her power to come back and solved everything that went wrong in the past try, every single problem. No matter how little she persevered. One at a time. By trial and error. Helping countless souls find they happy end along the way.

A warrior princess armed only with one precious, kind, and determined soul, searching, fighting for everyone’s happy end.

The sacrifices, the pain were so hard, so … unspeakable and yet she endured it with tenderness, with a smile.

Eventually… she started succeeding. The kingdom was the best than ever… in every try.

Nearly everyone one in the kingdom reached happiness. Caster’s curse still defied her however.

The Evil Spirit possessing Caster revealed themselves then. Presenting itself as a soulless demon who refused to release her soul. The thing only wanted for her to suffer and die, in the worst possible way. The demon didn’t wanted anything, nor happiness or anything else. The only thing the demon wanted was Caster suffering.

Getting it’s nourishment by it. Naturally Frisk wasn’t going to allow it any further. She and the demon were destined to fight.

And in their last confrontation, over a destroyed castle the demon twisted thorny vines around Caster body, using her as a shield and releasing all its power at once, determined to not only to take Caster.

But all the timeline.

Frisk didn’t let her determination waver. It all came to this. The final battle.

And the Evil Spirit faced Frisk.

Cutting deep and holding nothing back. The princess determined soul prevailed however, at the end of a maddening long battle where she died countless time.

Her purity and power, her love, crowned her victorious in the end.

Xcellence will never forget the image of Frisk supporting her wounded body with her sword, holding her pale weakened sister dearly against her chest.

In that moment, in the eyes of his loyal guardian, Frisk became an Angel.

With one last Overwrite Frisk made the world perfect. For everyone. Purified from the darkness of her sin Caster was reborn in the arms of her sister.

Forgetting all pain, all darkness, all hate, she went back to be the sweet person she was once…

The person she was really destined to be. 

Xcellence… was crowned King.

Frisk and Caster were by his side, of course. Cheering and smiling as it always had meant to be…

His family, his precious, precious family.

At least complete… at least… happy…

Bells echoed all over the kingdom in that joyous day…

The very day the kingdom was finally happy. The very day Frisk’s dream became true.

What a hectic day that one was.

As things calmed celebrations finally ended for the day, allowing them finally a moment together, a moment of peace, just for the three of them. Frisk and Caster however didn’t want to have dinner yet and they dragged him to the Hall.

Giggling and acting mysterious they asked for him to close his sockets.

Xcellence complied. 

Caster went first. Offering him the cape he will be wearing from that precisely moment on as a present. To commemorate his crowning and wish him a long and prosperous reign. Or so she told, mockingly.

It was a girl’s cape. Handmade.

He wore with pride. Sending her into a giggling fit. Xcellence thanked her. Telling her she was so very talented.

And meaning it.

Frisk went ahead then. A locked was on her hands. Offering it to him.

When he opened it Xcellence could hear a wonderful melody for the first time… while looking at the picture and reading the message embedded in it.

“We composed it” Caster chirped “For you!”

Tears of gratitude filled his sockets.

He looked at them as Caster started rummaging over and finally stood up with her violin in one hand. Frisk walked over to the harpsichord.

The first chord and key… broke his soul with so much affection.

He listened to them play for hours.

And when finally, Caster got tired, her body never one of much strength she sat with Frisk by the harpsichord, softly leaning against her sister shoulder. Stretching her hand languidly to Xcellence gesturing for him to join them. He did. Together the three of them rested, Xcellence and Frisk at each side of Caster, protecting her. Relieved to have her, they bathed her will all the love they could possibly have. Contented, with a true smile on his teeth Xcellence fell asleep by their side. 

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

From time to time, on nights like this Xcellence couldn’t seem to fall asleep. He just straight refused to keep laying on his back, looking at the ceiling and wasting time.

Getting up he left his room. Breathing the cold open air. The castle sleeping behind his back. He really enjoyed the silence. The peace.

His feet guided him to the Dance Hall in the east. He had been there in the past. It was called Dance Hall but there was nothing there. Just large windows.

Moonlight pouring on the polished floor. Sitting on the middle he took off his locket, opening it… wishing to hear once again the music that was gifted to him…

The sweet nostalgic melody poured echoing in the emptiness of the room. Best Friends Forever was read on the right side of the locket. On the left was a painting of three happy, smiling people.

Caster, Frisk, and himself. Hugging. 

His memories flew painfully to that moment. To what happened after their happy end…

It still burned on his mind. 

… A whole year had passed in completely bliss. Xcellence almost can’t believe there could be so much happiness, so much joy… and he… was right, in the end. Not much after the spring of their second year a new monster appeared on the Castle.

Covered in a cloak and demanding an audience with the King. Claiming to be an itinerant wizard from the distant lands. Xcellence received him on the throne room. Frisk decided to be present too. 

Noticing the new comer was a skeleton monster like himself. Thing that surprised him. Skeleton monsters were rare in his world. He was the only on skeleton that resided in the kingdom so far. His guards even told him that many citizens thought at first that the king in person had gone to town undercover just to mess up with the people. Before realizing he was an entirely different person.

The monster waiting for him was of course no ordinary but one of great power.

One that informed Xcellence and Frisk he had crossed over universes. Worlds different from his. And could prove it. By his word Xcellence and Frisk learned for the first time ever that there were other universes and worlds out there, and that he had found this universe by a series of extraordinary magic bursts that had now ended.

Frisk told him later in private that it probably was the magic she conjured in her attempts to better the kingdom and create their own perfect ending.

His name the stranger told, was Eraser, and that he was a skilled magician and alchemist looking for a good place to live and settle. That he wanted to use his many skills, his power and wisdom learned and perfected in many world to serve the royal family and the kingdom in its entirely.

In exchange for a place to live and a spot in court.

Frisk and Xcellence listened to all this, delivered in private and receive him in to the castle.

Until both resolved if they could concede his petition. Eraser thanked them and told his real dream and ultimate goal was to found a school for magicians and practitioners.

He told if the King that if he accepted, it could bring enormous prestige to the kingdom.

And everyone could benefit from it.

The kingdom didn’t have anyone close to what Eraser was. So, Frisk and Xcellence wanted to consider it closely. Especially because of what he wanted to build. A school for magicians and alchemists…

Remembering the timelines where healers had to travel weeks to reach here…

Both of them believed it was a fantastic idea. It will take time but certainly will better the lives of people and monsters the same.

Caster loved Eraser immediately. Asking him a million questions about his travels and the worlds he had seen. Taking immediate interest on his knowledge.

Eraser seemed to be really receptive to her interest. Showing her books and talking endlessly about worlds so different from this one.

Frisk decided to give him a chance. Xcellence was more reticent. But they both resolve to allow him to stay at the castle on trial.

Eraser asked for a space to turn into his laboratory. It was conceded to him. And working impeccably he started making potions for the sick right away. Taking Caster under his wing almost immediately as some sort of trainee, he taught her the basics and secrets of his profession. Making her read dusty enormous volumes and translate recipes. Calling her his pupil.

Slowly he gained admirers and followers all over kingdom for his medicines, becoming a well-loved member of the community. Frisk was happy to see Caster having fun as Eraser’s apprentice.

Everything was well in the Kingdom… and Xcellence relaxed. It had been that moment when he felt he best, and the most confident the one when everything crashed down…

He could remember vividly.

It was late and the service was cleaning the mess a terrible drunk delegation of farmers that have come to visit with a petition to unionize left behind. He was waiting for them to finish the work to bid them his goodnight.

He was thinking to have a talk with Frisk and Caster. He has been thinking maybe finally time has come for him to announce Eraser as the new official alchemist of the kingdom.

With their blessing, of course…

… Such were his thoughts as one scream echoed in the distance. Making him jump from the throne, that very instant running outside. The entire service and the guards ran with him.

It was Caster the one screaming… he was absolutely sure.

He had to find her, help her… His soul was pounding on his chest.

Everyone was running, and everyone stopped abruptly. On the hallway next to Frisk’s room was Eraser, disheveled and holding Caster… by the neck.

In front of him, pointing defiantly at him with her sword was Frisk. Her nightgown torn in places, small but numerous cuts littered the fabric, staining it dark…

Xcellence Froze.

Horrified.

Eraser demanded Frisk to surrender her soul. The soul of determination, responsible for the changes in the kingdom to him. In exchange for Caster’s life. Frisk looked at him, with almost literal fire in her eyes… Then coughed.

Once again… dark and dense liquid came of her mouth… staining her lips and dripping on the floor. …Instead of sheets. Finally, with the sight the spell broke and Xcellence moved ordering Eraser to let go of Caster. The skeleton only laughed and moved his hand. His attack so quickly he killed the guards and servants that had jumped to protect their King or tried to save Caster in seconds… Ripping them apart with only a wave of his hand.

They fell on the ground shattered, just specks of dust and splatters of meat… staining Xcellence’s face and Frisk nightgown… but leaving them unharmed. Eraser’s manic smile grew bigger. Frisk screamed, horrified at the carnage, her legs wavering as the mix of dust, blood and meat covered her. Stumbling over the chaos she leaned over, resting over the wall as she panted. Her face… so pale. 

Caster had fainted at the sight and was was limp on the Eraser’s hold. Checking Frisk stats Xcellence pulled out his rapier. Something was wrong with her… Moving as quickly as he could to cover her. She had no chance to fight like this…. As he suspected… Her hope was dangerously low and was rapidly going even lower. A growing gap was eating her life away…

“You have no other options Frisk the poison I gave you and your sister is going to kill you both in minutes… your soul, your power will be mine anyway, why don’t you give up already? Like a nice, little girl? It’s time Frisk. Do it for your sister… save her” Eraser laughed. 

Determined, Frisk refused. Giving a trembling step forward she placed herself at Xcellence side. The Overwrite glowing and prepared at her hand.

But it seemed that Eraser was aware of her power and how it worked because taking advantage of that only moment of vulnerability he charged, at an absurd speed moving full front.

Before Xcellence could react to defend Frisk… Eraser was already there hitting the word full frontal, with some kind of contraption pulled out from under his cloak…

Breaking it.

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” He barked, to him or to Frisk he… maybe never will know…

Xcellence attacked. Eraser countered, kicking Frisk away and pushing him back by brute force. He lunged forward immediately finding only air…

Eraser had _teleported_ away and was pulling Frisk body by the back of he nightgown collar…

Opening a portal, he was trying to escape, taking both princesses with him.

Xcellence managed to tackle him down… throwing himself in desperation towards them. Eraser pushed and used Frisk’s body as shield forcing Xcellence to retreat.

The portal however vanished. Eraser growled and moving one of his hand as it was a knife he created magic that by sheer luck didn’t impacted on Xcellence… the wall behind him was cut… and this time Xcellence knew Eraser was trying to kill him by real… 

Using the last of her strength Frisk struggled and tried to bite Eraser’s hand. The skeleton punched her on the stomach. The princess growled, kicking him as Xcellence attacked.

Eraser teleported around the room, and finally threw Frisk body to the wall with force. Letting the other body fall to hold Frisk better Eraser placed a foot over Caster’s spine.

“Don’t fucking dare to move or I’m going to kill them. This is not a warning… _Majesty_ ”

Xcellence didn’t dared to move, waiting for the moment Eraser gave him a weak spot, only an opened second was all he needed.

Pulling her soul by force, Eraser tried to grab the small radiant heart, causing her excruciating pain.

Clenching his teeth at the pain his dear Frisk was enduring… Xcellence thought he was going mad… he couldn’t keep watching…

Frisk unbreakable determination made the soul resist, but Eraser pressed further…

And the soul… broke. 

Xcellence _screamed_ as Frisk eyes opened widely for an instant before closing. Slowly and softly as she was falling asleep…

Throwing Frisk’s limp body towards him as if his dear princess was discarded as trash Eraser snarled, taking half Frisk’s soul on his hand.

Still glowing red. Still refusing to die.

Trembling from head to toes Xcellence crawled to the princesses Frisk side… her body was already growing cold…

Eraser took Caster then picking her up and pulling out her soul out too. Feebly and crying Xcellence raised a hand towards them… it was empty… his rapier… had fallen somewhere… nothing there was nothing he could do… everything… everything was already…

Hiding Frisk body behind him he struggled to get up. He will not give up… he will not abandon his family… his little Caster… Frisk had never given them up… he… will do the same. Even if it cost him life… He will not surrender…

The frail soul of Caster was deep red, darker than Frisk’s one, and wavered as it was pulled.

Already too frail to stand any kind of battle. Weakened by the poison that was killing her.

Not caring in the least. Eraser grabbed the soul, entirely too hard and poured over it an ointment he pulled from his cape. The small heart glowed brightly for a moment going clear as crystal and then vibrant red… just before breaking in pieces on his hand.

Furious, Eraser broke Caster’s neck killing her instantly… Breaking with that simple gesture Xcellence’s soul too. He felt the crack in his soul burning, burning with rage and blind hate…

Picking the best piece among the fragments of Caster soul Eraser melded the two pieces together and swallowed them…

A sickening sated grin spreading on his face.

With that last gesture Eraser vanished.

The power he gained so great he didn’t seem to need a portal anymore…

Falling on his knees… Xcellence screamed.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

And that… was how it happened. How his happy end transformed in the worst nightmare. Over the years he pondered… how he could have avoided that…

How he could have save them.

And that wasn’t even the worst part about everything. Just the start of the end, the downfall of a kingdom marked by fate…

With his magic Xcellence protected the princess’s bodies. Feeling the pieces of their souls still alive inside them… still struggling and holding. For him… for not leaving him behind…

Using even the last drop of magic he preserved them the best he could…

With the help of the loyal survivors and his people Xcellence tried to patch up the pieces of his kingdom, and his life.

Once again calling anyone with magical abilities to help.

Monsters with healing magic were hired to keep the princess alive.

Wizards discovered puzzled that despite having no stats it was not due to their critical conditions…

But for the poison in her bodies… preventing them from heal no matter how much magic anyone poured on them…

… that there was still hope. Their souls were greatly damaged but were still standing, barely there.

If only they could find the way to create an antidote…

Xcellence didn’t spared a coin, and moved mountains in the search to create the antidote, the same magicians that once worked to save Caster’s life so many timelines away were working to create anything that could help the King’s family to live…

Night and day, they worked. Xcellence falling more and more in anguish and despair.

On the tenth day, a good, promising discovery was made.

The elder and leader of the group told Xcellence they have made a great progress and that the antidote will be done in seven days… It will take all magicians to pour their magic in to the potion…

And so, the countdown started.

Xcellence went every day to the chambers were Frisk and Caster were kept alive by magic.

Protected always for a group of strong dedicated men that bowed to their King as he Crossed, like ghost amongst them, lost and filled with grief. 

On the wake of the day six Xcellence went down to supervise the formula. Not have sleep a full night since Erasers had broken everything they all three fought so hard for…

Unaware that soon a mob of superstitious citizens, who claimed Frisk and Caster were demons bringing bad luck over the kingdom was about to break in.

The guards bowed dutifully. Not knowing that last bow will be the last.

Not aware they all will give their lives. In the line of duty…

All for nothing. 

The elder magician received him with a toothless smile.

Informing him the antidote was almost ready. That they will start the test that very moment with his blessing.

Using a sample of blood from the princesses the Elder took Xcellence to his laboratory… to start the tests…

“We are perfectly prepared to deal with anything this first try could bring, Your Majesty. But we’re sure this will be answer to our prayers. It had been arduous work… and we will never be able to create anything the same, but had been worthwhile, soon they both be again well and with you… and our work here will be done… want to see it yourself sire? It’s perfectly safe I assure you…” He told signaling his table were what to Xcellence looked like hundreds of different shaped vials were placed carelessly all over.

Noticing the confused look on Xcellence face the Elder realized. “Oh, please forgive me sire, I’m must be getting old” he joked “It’s the turquoise one sire, the others… better not touching them they are…” 

The doors from the laboratory slammed open. Enraged by the interruption the elder stopped himself and limped towards the entrance to his office to chastise anyone who was doing the ruckus and stood shocked on his feet.

A mob armed with torches and pitchforks roamed inside, breaking everything in their paths…

Looking back at the King the Elder closed the door behind him and tried to reach the king… but couldn’t made it, the mob broke in almost immediately.

“Your Majesty, the turquoise one… take it… TAKE IT! give them… half to eac-…”

A pitchfork crossed the Elder’s chest the next second…

His body made a thud as it hit the ground.

Chaos Erupted as the mob broke everything within sight. Xcellence guarded the table, searching for any of his men, any of his magicians anyone who could see and tell him what vial was turquoise…

But everywhere was only… hell.

Xcellence took a few bottles form the turned table, the closest to where the Elder’s hand had pointed and threw himself into battle.

Reaching barely the room where Caster and Frisk rested he found out their magical life support was torn apart on the turmoil.

Their bodies were once more in the ground.

Sitting on the floor next to them he pulled out the vials trying really hard to distinguish, them… to find the one that looked most like an antidote…

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

He failed. Of course. The one he decided to give them only made their deaths even more quickly, and horrifying, turning their bodies into ashes almost instantly…

Absolutely insane by the pain he opened the door threw himself into battle wanting to die too. Wanting to be with his friends forever in death were no one could ever hurt them again… were no disgrace could tear them apart…

He hated them, hated every single one of them.

They all gave everything for them… for their happiness, Frisk had fought till the end of her strength for them… for this disgusting people that now claimed for her death.

Caster had been used, killed. Manipulated.

It was enough… roaring he killed and killed. Not looking who. Not reacting when a hit extinguished the light from his right socket. He hated them too.

Those useless part of his body… That robbed him his hope… the chance to save the most important people on his life…

Useless, cursed lights that robbed him the chance to give his family a proper burial…

A chance to say goodbye…

Xcellence keep fighting and killing in blind rage. Until there was nothing left to kill.

Exhausted and feverish he finally fell unconscious. Waiting for his death.

But mocking him once again death never came.

Instead, he dreamed, and in his visions, he saw Frisk and Caster.

They were calm and radiant both calling him from the sport where they have perished. 

Believing they had finally come to collect him Xcellence moved closer on his hands and knees to where their bodies once were.

Over there he saw something… glowing in the darkness.

Moving closer he found it were two red vibrant pieces… that barely resembled half a heart…

It was… their souls… Caster’s and Frisk’s… what remained of their souls…

Xcellence spoke to them.

“We’re here” the souls talked back. “We love you. We miss you” They told swirling around his body.

“Please don’t cry… this is not your fault…” Caster voice told him.

The small form placed themselves on the crook of his neck.

Filling him with a warm, comforting light. As if hugging him…

“Take us” Frisk and Caster told in unison. “Take us with you”

Both souls pulsed. Warm and alive. 

“Let me be what you lost” Caster soul whispered taking refuge in his blank socket. “From now on let me be your guide… your sight… your colors…”

“Let me be your strength” Frisk’s soul told then “Your sword” She said taking refuge on the edge of his rapier, blessing it with her presence “Unbreakable as my will. Undying as my affection. No one will harm you again. From now on… I’ll make you Invincible.”

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Xcellence looked back to the small golden heart on his palm. They were without a doubt the most beautiful persons he had ever meet… the most important people in his life. 

And now… they both will live forever within him… ever-present within his own soul.

He never heard their voices again after that one last time. Every morning however he remembered Caster when he looked at the crimson in his eye light.

She lived within that light.

Her spirit preserved on that tiny part of him. Her memory alive every time Xcellence placed over his shoulders the cape she made for him. Every time he looked at the world with her guide, every time he looked at the marvelous colors of the world he knew she was there…

Within him…

Always delicate and with a frail health, barely keeping up, and still not giving up. Always a smile on his face. She had been the one that showed him the beauty that could in every single thing. No matter how simple.

The one that gifted his world with colors. 

Every day as his hand touched the rapier he remembered Frisk, and her strength. He remembered of the time they spent together. Her blessing. Her final words. 

Caster and Frisk were part of him now. Part of his soul. One with him, forever. 

One day he will face Eraser once again.

And that day… His lights disappeared… His rapier… pulsed.

The music played on… soft and comforting.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Halluciv couldn’t sleep.

After tossing and turning on his bed for a long while he got up. Walking towards the window he looked up at the moon.

The moon was incredible. Distant and cold, yet shinning beautifully, making everything stunning by its mere existence.

Just like his sempai. Both not being conscious of their own beauty, shinning on their own, unreachable ones… 

Leaning over his arms Halluciv sighed.

He had liked sempai since the first time he saw him. On his brother studio, almost a year ago. He had run over to his brother’s room as soon as he heard he was back. He entered the room, not bothering to knock in his rush to see his brother once again…

And of course, he fell on his face. Hurting his nose ridge on the stone floor as his brother laughed somewhere in the room.

Someone kneeled next to him. “Are you alright?” Asked a voice he had never heard before.

A little shook still he lifted his face and then… his eye lights fell on him. It was sempai, of course.

…It seemed Marvul hasn’t come back alone from his travels after all.

Kneeling next to him the most perfect skeleton monster he had ever saw. Chivalrously and gracefully sempai was kneeling beside him offering him his hand to get up…

He took the hand and was up… And with that simple gesture he fell, irrevocably in love with him. So courteous and handsome.

Like in a perfect dream sempai smiled at him and let go of his hand.

Still laughing at him Marvul told Halluciv sempai’s. Xcellence. His brother and sempai talked and argued a lot more after that, but Halluciv wasn’t listening to anything.

He was just there, looking at sempai. Staring.

By the end of their meeting sempai looked at him. Offering his hand once again.

“A pleasure to meet you, Halluciv”

Why couldn't sempai look at him like that one time, even once? Just more one time he wanted to be seen by him.

Really seen. He wanted sempai’s attention more than anything. He understood that he worked with his brother. And was busy… but wouldn’t it be nice?

If only his sempai could look at him.

How happy he will be. 

Something moving quietly below on the courtyard caught his attention. Interested, Halluciv moved his head to look at it. Confused for a moment as he saw his dear sempai walking to the Dance Hall… which was empty…

His brother didn’t liked celebrations so…

Weird. Why his sempai was walking there…? At this hour, so late in the night…

Curious he put on his slippers and left his bedroom as quickly and quietly as possible.

Tip-toeing Halluciv walked slowly past the sleeping guards.

He was a little clumsy, so he had to avoid to all cost falling on his face, tendency that increased exponentially when he was nervous and that happened a lot around sempai. No matter how apart he was from him. He had to be sneaky… or he will be in to a lot of trouble. He had to be careful, or sempai will know he was following him…

… Like some kind of sick, obsessed stalker.

Just as he thought sempai was on the Dance Hall. All alone. He breathed a sigh he didn’t knew he was holding, noticing that while sempai was alone there was not quiet inside.

Softly echoing on the walls Halluciv heard music.

A lovely yet little sad melody.

But there were no musicians and sempai… was playing any instrument…

Sempai seemed to be listening at the music too…could this all be some kind of dream?

Halluciv had a little trouble looking from where exactly the music was coming from…

Standing a little on his toes he stretched out straining his eye lights.

Focused on sempai face. Perceiving unexpectedly the delicate rivulets of glowing magic falling freely from his sockets. 

Sempai…was crying…

…No, this… had definitely to be a bad dream. Sempai… sempai should never…

Retreating from the too overwhelming and heartbreaking sight he recoiled. Ready to run to his room, Halluciv moved, tripping with his own feet and he lost his balance.

Panicking he grabbed whatever he might reach as gently as he could. With such bad luck, that what he grabbed ended up being a broom and by pulling with it, all the other ones and the buckets fell one after the other. Over him. Making a hell of noise.

… Of course, the neutral face of sempai was the next thing he saw immediately after.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Mortified, Halluciv fidgeted. He always did things like that in front of sempai. Not that he did them on purpose. The worst and most stupid mistakes just seemed to happen always when sempai was looking.

Sempai helped him get up from the mess with the brooms with a gentle pull, the kind of pull he used the day they meet… his face however was such a mask that for a moment Halluciv thought his sempai was going to yell at him… _or worse_.

Truth be told… maybe _it would have been better if he did_. After all, Halluciv had been following him…

… and now sempai knew… that he was only a sick, obsessed stalker…

But no. Instead Xcellence had grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly inside the Dance Hall, pushing him gently to the closer corner, hiding them both from view…

Halluciv looked at his sempai with a questioning look in his eyes. Xcellence only made a gesture, demanding silence. 

A guard walked by immediately after attracted by the noise, tripping over the brooms and buckets in the darkness. Fuming he kicked the mess, hurting his toe. Limping in pain he went away cursing under his breath.

Halluciv was still trying to process what was happening, so the small huff of laughter from sempai took him completely by surprise. Making his soul jump. Thinking it was the most beautiful sound he had heard ever…

Sempai however turned away from him immediately. Letting go of his arm he went back to where he was before. Sitting in the middle of the Hall.

Halluciv moved towards him, not wanting to part from his warmth, from his closeness.

Stopping at a distance. Realizing what he was doing.

He apologized, of course.

Not exactly sure about why of it all, maybe everything, but he considered that an apology was necessary, it was clear that sempai wanted to be alone. Sempai had come here because he wanted to have a moment for himself…

And he had to come and meddled into something that felt really, really private.

He wanted to run away… but he didn’t dare to do so…

Feeling more and more awful with each passing moment of uncomfortable silence Halluciv threw a nervous glance at sempai with the corner of his socket, finding that his beloved sempai’s mismatched eye lights were fixated on him.

Arms crossed over his chest.

He squirmed. 

Feeling suddenly too little and too defenseless under that gaze Halluciv looked at his slippers… finding them fascinating…

But then… that hauntingly beautiful melody filled the Dance Hall once again.

Unable to help himself he looked.

In sempai’s hand something gold was glimmering in the pale light of the moon. It was a locket. And the music was coming from it.

Spellbound by its beauty Halluciv walked towards him, step by step. Still whishing this was only a dream… finally sitting by his sempai side.

Without even realizing what he was doing Halluciv stretched out his arm, placing it over the arm of the other.

Xcellence flinched, his face almost immediately softening when he realized, giving him a weak smile.

Halluciv’s soul started hammering. This _has to be_ a dream.

Sempai… will never look at him like that.

Halluciv adored him so much, loved him so much. He couldn’t tolerate it anymore… his sempai had to know… how he felt… 

“…Sempai I… want to say sorry… for being here… for bothering you…” he blurted out feeling his voice failing him already…

This was only a dream. “… there is something really important… I have always wanted to tell you…”

Xcellence looked at him questioningly. He has to tell him… it was now or never.

“…I… I- don’t think this is a secret…” he stammered “but… I always admired you so much… I just wanted to tell you… that I… I like you… very much… and mmh… I…”

Taking Xcellence’s hands on his by impulse Halluciv looked at his sempai, pleading.

“… I…. love you, sempai… I have always… loved you…”

For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, and Halluciv noticed that his sempai was looking at him. Really looking. For the first time in forever sempai was looking at him.

And what he saw in his expression… broke his soul. In more ways than one.

Xcellence looked terribly sad.

Even worse, pained. 

“I …I’m really sorry Halluciv... I cannot return your feelings.”

Halluciv hands trembled over the ones of his sempai. He already knew deep down that sempai would never love him. Not in the way he wanted…That his feelings were absolutely one-sided.

It was very obvious that someone so cool could never… But hearing it directly from Xcellence… Somehow his words, soft and pained, shattered a dream inside his soul.

His hands fell from the ones he was holding…

“I’m not saying this to hurt you” His sempai told. “Or because I don’t take your words seriously. I’m… being honest with you… I want you to know that…”

Halluciv already knew that despite what people could think sempai wasn’t mean for the sake of being it. His sempai…

“… I understand… sempai… I know…. I’ll… I… I just…” Feeling his tears already filling his sockets Halluciv tried to run away.

Xcellence stopped him, holding his arm.

“Stay” He asked softly.

And the small skeleton couldn’t believe he was capable of still being in Xcellence’s presence and keep himself from crying. But he couldn’t run away. He couldn’t escape from sempai’s hold…

“… Can I ask you something personal Halluciv?” His sempai voice distracted him, he looked at him for a moment, his sockets rimmed with tears.

Not really sure why he nodded.

“Do you really love your brother, right?”

Confused as to why his sempai was asking about his brother Halluciv tried to talk. “… y-yes...” he stammered “I love him, very much…”

“You admire him a lot too, right?”

“Of course” Halluciv smiled just a tiny bit without realizing. “He’s the best. Even if he is mean to me sometimes… I… still think he’s the greatest”

“… Don’t you think that maybe those two feelings are similar…? What you feel for your brother… and what you feel for me…?”

Halluciv’s sockets went wide…

In his mind he had never equate Xcellence and his brother at all.

But now his sempai told him that… it was true he admired them both. He admired his brother, his decision to protect him. He loved Marvul deeply in his heart, since the beginning… even if he was not exactly the warmest of persons…

It was understandable… with all he had went through…

And his sempai… he admired his courage. His stoicism…

… Like Marvul. True was that Xcellence was much calmer and collected.

He was fair with everyone, and not cared about the jokes people did about his clothes. Or behind his back… His sempai was incredibly powerful… and yet didn’t needed to prove anything, to anyone.

Exactly like his brother… but differently. His brother always imposed his power. His brother, favored dominance before action. Xcellence instead favored skill, dexterity, and strength to inspire respect.

Closing his sockets Halluciv pondered his feelings about the two them for a long moment.

For the first time ever. It was… true that they were a lot the same, maybe too much the same… he thought embarrassedly.

But not exactly.

Not… exactly.

What he felt for Xcellence was way beyond the fraternal love he felt for Marvul… His love however… was a lot smaller than he had ever realized.

But still there, breaking, and hurting.

He didn’t know what to do… or how to even feel about…it.

Part of him wanted this all to be a nightmare, despite realizing it couldn’t be… Part of him wanted to escape to his room and cry his rejection alone…

But the most of him wanted to be honest.

“It’s… true… they’re… much more similar than I’ve… realized…” He murmured. “But they’re not exactly the same sempai… my love for you is different from the one I feel for my brother, what I feel for you… my love… is honest.”

For a split moment Xcellence looked surprised at his sincerity.

But the next his lights fell on him again… melancholic and beautiful

“…I know.” He whispered back, placing a rough hand over his skull, his voice soft but terribly wounded.

Did really his sempai looked so clearly through him…?

“And for that I’m really, really, sorry…I apologize, for not being able to return them, for making you hurt like this... I don’t want you to be sad, I don’t want you to suffer… But I cannot lie to you… I won’t… please… forgive me…”

Halluciv looked at Xcellence for a long moment. Abruptly realizing something about his sempai.

Unable to help himself Halluciv moved closer.

“…Thank you” He said. Holding back his sempai’s hand, tightly on his “For being honest with me, for giving my feelings respect, and not just laughing it off as some childish crush of mine. That… honors you even more in my eyes… sempai…”

He had discovered his admiration for sempai… was complete, absolutely the same…

“You… don’t deserve any less, Halluciv”

His sempai lights were looking tenderly and affectionate at him. Making his soul full with a warm rush of affection.

Fortifying his resolution.

“… I cannot offer you much” Xcellence continued, more serious but that softness Halluciv had never saw before was still there “I’m not worth anything. But if you like I wish to offer my friendship, for anything it might serve… anything you might need”

Wide with shock Halluciv looked at Xcellence.

“You are of course absolutely free to tell no. I… understand if you feel that way” 

“Wow… for real…? I accept, of course!” Halluciv told, his smile growing impossibly bigger realizing too late he had sound maybe too eager. “No! It’s not like that!” He corrected, a little nervous, his arms stretching to his sides, moving up and down for emphasis and urgency.

His movement stopped abruptly as Xcellence smiled kindly and warmly at him.

“Thank you, Halluciv for accepting to be my friend”

Halluciv giggled. “To you, sempai… I told you this before, but I restate it. I admire you, sempai I really do, that is not going to change any time soon. It’ll be nice to get to talk with you, know you for what you really are, no… what I maybe thought, or hoped… you were… Is going to take time for me to adjust, so please excuse any slip I could have… I’ll do my best. I promise you!”

“You're way too gentle for your own good Halluciv” 

“I’m not at all! Sempai is way gentler than I!”

“You are, in my eyes. In you… I saw them again. I remember them… clear as if was seeing, hearing them again…”

“…Them?”

Choosing to show instead of talk, Xcellence took off the locket music box in the shape of a heart, placing it on his palms and moving it towards the Halluciv, opening the locket with care.

The music filled the Hall. With its magical spell, conjuring the past. Halluciv saw the interior. In one side there was a miniature black and white painting of Xcellence accompanied by two human girls.

Best Friends Forever was carved on the other side.

In the painting, the girls wore beautiful dresses, complemented by tiaras and they were happily hugging his sempai. Their smiles so bright and warm.

It was a lovely picture, and despite being the first time he saw them… the human girls seemed charming.

Full of overwhelming charisma. But the best thing of the picture… was the nostalgic and soft smile sempai had… exactly the same he had just a moment before… looking at him.

His tears gathered on his sockets again, but for another reason entirely.

“It’s a beautiful picture” He managed to mutter. “Who are they?”

“My friends. My… _family_ … The gentlest souls you’ll ever meet” Xcellence looked fondly at the delicate painting. “Frisk and Caster. Sisters, and royals… of my home world. I lost them both very soon, they died… a very long time ago…”

“Oh, no…! I’m so, so sorry, sempai, I didn’t meant…”

“It’s okay… it was… so long ago”

“What happened?”

“Greed. And fate…”

“I’m really sorry, to hear that. And… for asking”

“Don’t be. In the end it was my own stupidity… my flaws, my cursed body… what caused their final demise. In the end… I couldn’t protect them…” 

“Oh sempai, please don’t said that, I know I don’t know the details, but I cannot let you said that, even if it’s yourself… I can’t…”

“… I’m not … not nearly as good as you think I am Halluciv. The sins I have on my back, are many and all of them despicable”

“Your past, is something I’m not going to judge you for, sempai… It doesn’t define you”

“…?”

“Your friends, your family, they were obviously very important and close to you… right sempai?”

“Of course. I love them”

Halluciv smiled. It was the same he had told about Marvul not much ago… “Then I really, really doubt they would let you say that… about yourself. Don’t you think so? They obviously loved you too. They look so happy to be with you…”

“I hope they were. Even if only for a while… Even if our happy end was so short lived…”

“Even if they knew you as little as I, which is not the case, they will know, as do I, that you are a great person, no matter how much you try to hide it. I’m sure you did anything in your hand to save and help your family. I’m sure you did what you could, and more…”

“…Thank you.” Xcellence told. Looking for a long, long moment at Halluciv. His soul crossed by the bittersweet emotion of seeing in him a clear reminiscence of Caster’s gentle nature, her innocent heart… Reminding him that they were part of his soul now. That he has to live for the three of them all. “Thank you Halluciv”

Frisk and Caster will surely be happy to know him. For sure. 

“It’s a beautiful melody” Halluciv told after a moment, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

“They composed it for me” Xcellence told. “Caster used to play the violin… Frisk was more of the harpsichord…They were incredible talented…”

“I wish I could have met them” “Me too. I’m sure you’ll like them. Caster will surely dress you up if you allowed her. She was incredible and liked to create clothes of all kinds. She made this one for me…” Xcellence told pointing to his cape “…as a joke.” Halluciv giggled. “Frisk on the other had will surely convince you to prank me.” “Really?” “Absolutely. Those two little devils, were a menace in the castle. Always running away from their teachers to climb trees in the garden. Rebellious. Mischievous and ill-disciplined. But… incredibly charming. They liked to invite people to the castle all the time. We usually held Dances every month” 

“Woah… That sounds… incredible. How is it? Having a dance? I have never been to one. My brother… well he didn’t like those kind of things. In general he dislikes things that made him lose time. So we rarely spend time together anymore…”

“I’m… sorry to hear that”

“No, it’s not that bad… it’s just he is always… busy. And... angry… He had always had a temper, but lately… Sometimes he is mean to me, or to the servants for no reason. He yells and punch things out of frustration… scaring his advisors… and making them nervous. I worry… for him…”

“… Always assumed this was just the way he was…”

“I don’t think he realizes… how much he had changed. He is always under so much pressure… I know I have not right to ask anything, and I really hate being such an inconvenience, but… could you please talk to him sometime... If you could… Helping him maybe? I have tried everything… but he just dismisses me. He thinks I’m just a drag, a kid with no experience, his nuisance of a little brother. Maybe you still don’t know, but I’m sure my brother listens to you. He complains and yells and swears, but in the end he listens to what you have told him. I have seen it… Even if he tells otherwise. Please sempai… He is a good guy, all down. He... is just lost. And so alone… he is suffering sempai... I… don’t know what else to do…”

Marvul was, in Xcellence’s opinion simply an insufferable douche. An obnoxious bastard that believed himself better than anyone. Like so many others he had meet. Nothing special…

Monsters that believed themselves the most powerful.

Xcellence had barely tolerated Marvul since the beginning. Most times thinking it was something he had to deal with. For the sake of meeting his ultimate goal.

Finding the world Eraser disappeared into. Business talk. And work. Nothing else.

“I can… try. If… you think it will help anything.”

“…Thank you very much, sempai! I really hope… he could understand. I love my brother very much… and it pains me seeing him like this…”

Silence fell between the two of them as they listened to the music of the locket.

After a while Xcellence got up.

“I have an idea. Care to dance?” He asked tending Halluciv his hand.

Predictably the small skeleton flustered.

“Oh! I…I would like… but I have never danced before, so I don’t… know how…”

“Don’t worry about that. Let me, teach you, I'll lead.”

Halluciv gave him his hand. Xcellence pulled him up. The first thing he showed was the postures for the one leading and following.

Switching to make sure he knew how to do it well.

And from there the basic steps of a waltz.

He taught the little one in the exact same way Frisk had taught him once a long time ago.

Marking the tempo. Patiently repeating himself.

From there it was easy. Halluciv had a natural talent. Despite his occasional clumsiness that make them both trip.

He conducted Halluciv around the Dance Hall. Trying out steps and movements.

When it seemed Halluciv had finally lost his apprehension Xcellence lead him, twirling, in long, elegant gestures.

Halluciv followed. Smoothly… and soon he was dancing freely.

Truly enjoying it.

Xcellence had missed it. Dancing. For the sole sake of enjoying the music. To express it with his body. It was… nice.

And a little funny too, because his small new friend was using a pair of slippers that were of course not suited to dance and occasionally fell off his foot in the most demanding movements. At first Halluciv looked embarrassed by it.

But soon the two of them were laughing and goofing around while dancing barefoot all over the Hall.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

“I really want to thank you for everything you did for me today sempai… I’ll remember this day… for as long as I live… Thank you…”

“Thanks to you, for bearing with me. Good night, Halluciv”

“Good night sempai”

Xcellence closed the heavy wooden door behind Halluciv with a soft noise. Waiting for a moment until he heard the lock being placed from the other side. Safety was important.

With a soft click of his heels he turned around to go to his own sleeping quarters. Realizing that he was… tired. It will be only a few hours but maybe he will be able to sleep tonight after all.

His mind still revolved around the moment he just had. Around Halluciv’s love confession, about their talk… Feeling strangely calm about it…

Distraction however proven to be a fatal mistake in his case. Mid step a force he didn’t recognized picked him up and slammed his whole body, face first, against the back wall of the corridor.

Forcing his face to press against the cold damp rock. Despite his desperate attempts to free himself he found the power unyielding. Full of anger. Stronger even.

A bony hand circled his cervical then. Smashing the delicate bones and cutting his air supply immediately.

“What, the FUCK was that about Xcellence?” He recognized both at once then… the magic and the voice.

It was Marvul.

And he seemed furious. Xcellence forced himself to answer. Yet the only thing that came past his teeth was a gasp.

He needed to free himself right this instant… or he was going to pass out.

As if knowing… Marvul squeezed harder.

Xcellence’s vision blurred.

“What the DAMN FUCK were you doing together with my brother, _bastard_?”

Oh... so… this is what all this is about. Marvul probably had saw them together and got the wrong idea. Well… kind of looked bad, in retrospective. Not that he was going to explain this block head anything, much less apologize.

Halluciv was an adult monster, responsible, and perfectly capable. Marvul had to start respecting that and treat his brother with much more kindness.

Seemed a little lesson was in order here.

Xcellence closed his sockets, conscious of the spark of magic coming from his right socket. Caster power. The gentle soul that promised to be his guide… The magic blazed around his bones… He was not a King fallen in disgrace, he was not a Captain… He was not powerless and helpless as he once was…

He had in him the equivalent to one determination soul inside his own…His right socket flamed.

Small wisps of magic in the form of floating flames blazed mid-air behind his back, shooting at once at Marvul, sending him tumbling back to the other side of the corridor.

Concentrating now on his body now as Marvul’s hold on him weakened he felt Frisk’s soul answered his calling. A faint tingle of power always ready to fight. Ubiquitous.

Falling graciously on the floor, Xcellence took out his rapier. The edge was glimmering red, same as his ignited socket and the small floating flames surrounding him in the dark of the corridor.

A crooked smile spread on his face as he advanced. Terrifying. Menacing.

His steps resounded on the stones as he approached Marvul the tip of his sword aiming to his clavicle, a little pain for starters… and then…

Xcellence stopped completely. The rapier almost falling from his hands.

Shocked.

Marvul was on the floor, absolutely disheveled, the wound a top of his skull was bleeding, marrow staining down his face and dripping to his shirt, he wiped a string of marrow from his teeth with the back of his hand. His clothes were torn and… dirty.

This was definitely _not_ from Xcellence’s attack.

Halluciv’s words echoed in his mind. [ _… He is a good guy, all down. He... is just lost. And so alone… he is suffering. I… don’t know what else to do…_ ] Xcellence put away his sword.

“What the fuck are you looking at, bastard?” Trembling by the effort Marvul finally got himself up. Panting.

Xcellence moved closer to help him stand straight.

“… The hell happened to you…?”

"None of your fucking business.” Marvul replied, slapping his hand away.

“Where the hell have you been?! Who did…?”

“Don’t pretend to care, fucker! I told you this is not your fucking business! You are going to tell me exactly why is that you were on my brother’s room this time of the morning. Now. Unless you want me to have your fucking head as toast for breakfast”

“Well, if you insist to know. That’s _none of your fucking business_ , Marvul”

“Don’t you dare use my damn fucking words against me, bastard, don’t YOU dare…”

“Why not? Are my words hurting you? You feel affronted? Insulted? Need a safe space?”

“Go eat shit”

“Why are you asking me anything about Halluciv Marvul? What does it matter to you? Don’t you called him pathetic…? Why _do you_ pretend to care now?”

“ _Answer me._ ”

“No. All I see here is a selfish brat who is throwing a tantrum because his brother, the one person that loves him the most and the one who he treats like shit in return, is doing something and not telling you. Not asking for your opinion, your permission, or your fucking mercy. Suddenly the world is not revolving around you anymore and that angers you this much… Pathetic is not it?”

“…get out my fucking way, Xcellence.” _[Could you please talk to him...?]_

“Yes that’s more like yourself. Run away and go rot then, you fucking imbecile. Blame everyone but yourself”

“Fuck you!” With lights filled with hurt pride Marvul made sure to hit Xcellence with his shoulder on his way out. 

[ _I… don’t know what else to do…_ ] “No… I don’t think so, Marvul…” Xcellence replied.

He had at least try… for Halluciv. He had promised. Graciously pulling Marvul by the back of his shirt he moved his hands over his waist and pulled him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes… walking carelessly away “…you, are coming with me.”

It seemed sleep will have to wait a little more.

“HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?!! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT YOU FUCKING MONGER!!”

Xcellence shifted his carry, picking him up on his arms, then covering his mouth.

Effectively silencing his screams.

“Do you want to raise the whole fucking castle, asshole? People are sleeping. Unlike you they all have work tomorrow and need to get up early. So shut the fuck up, okay?”

Marvul bit him. 

“Gods, what a _fucking kid_. Shut it, or I’m going to gag you. I’m not playing games on this”

Marvul spit on his face. 

“Okay, that’s it. You’re so fucking dead…” He growled, fuming.

With a single blow administered on the part where his skull and spine meet, Xcellence knocked him out.

(To Be Continued)


	2. Destined to be Together

A few hours later Marvul opened his sockets with a muffled shout. He coughed, a small piece of cloth was blocking his mouth, with his soul still pounding with fury he took it out. A handkerchief. His lights moved, searching everywhere for that disrespecting mother-fucker. Ready to beat the fuck out of him.

He found out he was trashing on his own bed.

All his wounds had been patched up. His battered up and stained clothes had been removed, nowhere to be found. Instead he had on a long, generic cotton white shirt.

… At least was clean.

Marvul punched the wall immediately next to him. _Damned were all_.

A light knock on his door interrupted him.

“What?” He barked.

The door opened the bare minimum. A tiny blonde head peeked out.

“S-sorry to bother you, s-sir” A female voice informed “You bath is ready, sir” She said escaping immediately after.

Getting up he looked at his face on the mirror. He certainly looked like shit. He needed that bath urgently… and also…

He was really starving.

_Fuck._

Putting a hand to his skull he sat on the bed, defeated.

_Xcellence…_

_No… Fuck that fucker. And his fucking fuck._

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

A few days passed and since they first became friends in the Dance Hall of the castle. Still in that brief amount of time Halluciv and Xcellence friendship _flourished_. And by their mutual influence… they started changing. Dramatically.

On a totally different, but much better way than any of them could have expected.

Halluciv… felt much less anxious around sempai. Instead of following him around or stalking him, he just accompanied his sempai. Helping him get ready, keeping him up to date with the logistics of the group and reminding him of any missing arrow or dummy…

Occasionally commenting something related to Xcellence’s schedule, in hopes to improve it.

Most days however Xcellence was the one who asked him about the things he did the day before after dinner. Or about the books Halluciv was reading.

His progress on cooking was a recurrent theme between the two. Xcellence put effort to stay focused and commented with Halluciv anything that was on his mind, trying often to give his little friend any advice he could, with a serene tone.

Together they went to the training field early.

And one day Xcellence decided he didn’t like having Halluciv just looking. So he was going teach Halluciv the very basics of fencing.

To improve his coordination.

Curious and thrilled Halluciv left his book and went to the field. With him.

Almost casually they both started exchanging tentative hits. 

Then Xcellence decided to tell Halluciv that Marvul had assaulted him the night before… On behalf of the late meeting they had. Taking notice of the other’s reaction.

Halluciv… panicked… Xcellence laughed. Reassuring him everything was okay. That he had not forgotten his promise at all and wasn’t going to give up.

The little skeleton was terribly bad at everything that was even moderately athletic. So he failed even at the most basic test of holding a practice sword. Xcellence however didn’t let him recoil. Instead Xcellence encouraged him. And taught him fencing was mostly about strategy. That the real battle occurred in the mind… and that most movements of the body were not different from dancing.

He also taught Halluciv how to fix his internal monologue to one of efficiency. Not one of worry. Using his body, not as a vehicle, but as a tool for his mind.

Progressively with each day of training Halluciv started seeing a real difference. And with the pass of weeks he really started noticing the results of their arduous training. Discipline turned out was key in his case. Disciplining his mind opened up a complete universe of possibilities.

So, when Halluciv found himself for the first time ever on the winning end of a sparring session with Reboot he rejoiced.

And celebrated by doing a little victory dance. 

“Not fair!” Reboot whined rubbing his sore butt “Xcellence trained you personally! That’s _cheating_!”

“You’re just making up excuses” Halluciv told, smugly. 

“ _What did you said?_ ”

“I said… you're making up excuses... _loafer_ ” Halluciv told, showing Reboot his tongue.

“Pfff…. Loafer? Really?” Reboot told sneering “That had to be the most presumptuous, pompous, snobbish insult… ever… is the Ice Queen teaching you how to talk too?” 

“Well yes, there's no hurt in expanding one's vocabulary, don't you think?" Reboot froze at hearing Xcellence voice at his back. "Why don’t you put some _backbone_ in there instead of complaining,huh?”

Slowly turning his head towards Xcellence he stammered. "I-...I-" His mind was scramble of curses…

“How does it sound training with us, Reboot? I have a spot for one more personal trainee”

“… Wait, what? Really? Do you mean it?! For reals?”

“...I don’t see why not. We both could use the help.” He replied, doing a hive-five with Halluciv.

Apparently celebrating his winning.

“Woah… who is this person and what you did to Her Majesty the Ice Queen, Halluciv?”

Xcellence hit him on the back of his skull with the practice sword. “Don’t test your luck, _Mr. Unfairness_ ”

Halluciv _giggled._

Confused Reboot looked at both of them in disbelief. “Seriously, what the fuck is going on here?”

He received two more jabs, one from each. Reboot looked at them. Even more confused.

“Mind your language, _boy_ ”

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Xcellence looked at the door of Marvul’s bedroom. Hearing grumbling _and_ punching on the other side. Preparing himself mentally for the mess he entered without even calling first.

It pained him to be so impolite, but… as things where now he had no space for such.. formalities. Not even giving him time to say hello, his boss charged towards him like a bull. Huffing. It looked so comically angry Xcellence couldn’t help his snort, putting the lock of the door in place as discreetly as he could he prepared himself for the hit, the last thing he needed was an interruption precisely now. 

“What the fuck are you _doing here Xcellence_? Who _allowed_ you to enter?"

 _"Good day to you too_. _My_ _Lord_ ” Xcellence replied. For once truly enjoying by making Marvul angry.

“… _And_ what the hell did you do to me bastard?” He growled.

“I’m sorry… I can't understand what are you even saying, hit your head hard somewhere maybe?”

Marvul picked him up by the lapels of his cape and slammed him hard against the door. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, filthy fucker.”

“Do you really enjoy doing this, don’t you? Slamming people on the walls to assert your dominance. Is this maybe a weird fetish of yours I don’t know about?”

“… _Really_? Really is that all you have to say?”

“…Don't worry Sire... I won't judge...” He told but his smirk was filthy.

“Don’t fucking start with me, Xcellence. _Don’t_ ”

“… If you want to keep acting as a fucking kid I could gladly treat you as one. But if you think you could talk with me like a reasonable person for the amount of five minutes to solve this… I have the time now.”

Marvul let go of Xcellence. “Fucking prick…” He muttered, turning around and walking towards his bed immediately.

“Well? Are you going to tell me what the hell happened to you or no?” Xcellence asked after a moment of stubborn silence between the two.

“I…have nothing to say… Now… go away this instant Xcellence. I… want to be alone”

“No. Why don’t you _even_ try?”

“Go out! why you _always have to be_ _so fucking arrogant,_ Xcellence? Cannot spend a minute without reminding people how fucking great you think you are? How wise and composed? I’m fed up with your fucking act. You fool no one. You’re just a nosy criminal, a sewer rat with too much luck. I’m your _fucking employer_. Respect your place, or you’re out. Now go away… or I’ll make you”

Picking up the silver bell in his bedside Marvul ringed it. His other hand immediately going to his skull. “…this fucking pain…” He murmured silently, his fingers digging on the bone.

Xcellence winced at the sight. _Feeling_ just how much in pain the other was… he couldn’t stop himself from going to his side, taking Marvul's hand on his, off the hurting bone.

Sitting gently by his side.

This will go first, everything else…. was way less urgent… could wait. “…Do you really think that about me Marvul?”

“Like you care…” He told pulling his hand from the hold. “What the hell is wrong you? I said _go away_. Fucking service in this place… what are they doing?”

Furious Marvul got up and walked to the door.

Xcellence stopped him.

“Wait. We’re not finished”

“I don’t have time to entertain you Xcellence.”

“Well, made it”

“Are you even listening? I. Do. Not. Have. Time!”

“Yes, I heard you the first time. And I said make the time. It's really that difficult to comprehend? Lay down Marvul. You’re in no condition to go out. I’ll order someone to bring you the medicine.”

“Who the fuck you think you are to give orders around _my place_?”

“… Just a sorry idiot that worries way too much for an asshole like you”

A knock in the door saved Marvul from answering his jaw however was hanging slightly open.

Xcellence went to door, taking out the lock. “No, it’s okay” He told to the almost crying maid on the other side that couldn’t stop bowing, apologizing “Do not worry. No… nothing to worry. Yes I will tell him, I got this from here”

Closing the door behind him, making sure he got the lock in place again Xcellence walked with the tray towards the bed.

"She said she is sorry, to be late"

Marvul sat there on the edge of the bed, apparently still too astonished to make any remark.

Placing the tray on the nightstand Xcellence aimed to touch Marvul’s head ready to start changing the bandages. Marvul withdrew. “The fuck you are doing?” 

“What it looks like? Changing your bandages. Now behave. And stay still.”

Marvul blushed furiously. Apparently from rage. “Do you even have any fucking idea of what you’re doing?”

Xcellence chosen to not address his rage fit and started taking them off “In fact, yes. I know exactly what I am doing. You’re far from the first soldier in my care Marvul. And if you want to be difficult… well let’s say I still have some pretty useful tricks under my sleeve”

“You dare to _threaten me_?” Marvul barked.

“Absolutely, _your honor_. Now lay the fuck down and let me treat you. I promise you could say whatever you want to me, no matter how low, stupid or nasty. But after.”

“…You better be fucking careful”

“Don’t worry Marvul" He smiled gently "I’ll be.”

Patiently and diligently like he was dealing with a difficult child he ushered Marvul to rest over the pillows, finally taking off all the old bandages.

He could tell Marvul had not tended to them since he had placed them… it was good, less touch was less chance of infection.

Taking the chance as Marvul grumbled while making himself more comfortable, placing himself half sitting Xcellence mixed the powdered pain remedy in the glass of juice for later.

Dumping the clean rag in the washing bowl he took the tube with the antibiotic ointment and started applying it to the ridge of the inflamed bone using the tips of his phalanges. Earning a groan of relief from the grumpy skeleton. Tension visibly leaving his body.

Xcellence smirked. Sorely tempted to say something to provoke him.

But in the end, he decided against, seeing how calm the other was now. It was… an interesting view… And there was no need to have an angry skeleton making his work even more difficult. 

He took the new clean bandages and started putting them in place.

Easy.

Was there really need to fuss so much? He sighed and fished the rag from the bowl. The water was freezing. It will take away the fever hopefully, and with it the pain...

Placing the rag as a compress over Marvul's forehead he finished his work.

Marvul hissed.

“Try to hang on. The cold will be over in a minute.”

“And… since when exactly are you soo considerate? You’re fooling no one idiot. What do you want from all this? Actually, no, do not tell me, the answer is no”

Xcellence hand twitched.

Seemed that Marvul will not bite his own teeth for the sake of peace. He will have to be the voice of reason here.

“… Why are you always so… angry…? So… cynical?”

“Don't try to lend an ear, you don't have one. There is nothing to understand Xcellence, I have no _reasons_ … This is who I am…”

“No. You’re not.”

“We barely have ever talked and now you suddenly know me better than myself. Wow, thank you asshole, now all my troubles are solved”

“Marvul. Don’t do this. You don’t need to be like this… There’s no need to hold a front here… no one is going to hurt you… you're okay...”

“What a fucking joke… I don’t need your damn pity… I don’t need you or anyone to understand. I’m enough myself”

“Listen Marvul…" He told handing him the glass of juice with the medicine "I know the last thing you need is advice from someone like me…”

“… That… is the best thing you have said, ever. Definitely something I could agree with, let's cheer to that” He toasted.

“… _But_ you’ll not last if you keep going like this… this _pressure_ is going to take its toll on you, sooner than you thing and it will affect the people you are trying to protect. Maybe not now… but eventually”

“ _The people I want to protect?_ You really have some troubles on that empty skull of yours Xcellence, I’m not doing this to be a good _anything_. I’m not doing this as some sort of masochism display or heroic self-sacrifice. This is for me and there’s nothing else. Even… my power, the power I have over the dream of others… over their _feelings_ is just an added bonus. Means to an end.”

“I know you are lying. Even if you pretend to despise him and are a true bastard to him, I know that at least you love your brother. In your own fucking sick, twisted way… you have proved that to me…” Xcellence told pulling his cape and showing the bruises Marvul’s hand caused on the cervical bone. Marvul looked away having the decency to look embarrassed “And he… loves you too, still, and despite the shit you are… He admires you. And had only your best interest in mind. He wants you to be happy… So that had to amount something…”

“He… What…?”

“Exactly what you heard. Not even I know why. But I’ll tell you something, he sees good in you. Maybe he sees what I cannot, what you refuse to see in your own soul. The good you are determined to kill”

 _“…_ My brother… why were... when did... ? … what _the fuck you_ did to him?! _”_

Xcellence sighed.

“… If you really must know… We’re friends now. That’s it. Nothing dubious going on. Not that I need your permission or anything for being friends with him... I want to make that clear. Halluciv is an adult monster perfectly capable to do his own choices, to do whatever he wants, and you had to stop controlling what he does… making drama for nothing… just let him grow already…”

“Bastard you dare to tell me how to rule my own house…? How to treat my own brother… ?… ” 

“Yes. I’m doing all that, and not apologizing for anything."

"What a-"

"I'm siding with him Marvul. I’m betting you are more than the dimwit you want to prove you are… I too, once had someone I loved. Two beautiful human girls I was proud to call my family. They were gentle and brave souls that deserved every happiness, all the world could give. We had memories together I will never forget… I did everything in my hands for both of them, for their happiness… I wanted to protect their happy end. I tried… and still… It was not enough… In the end I was nothing… Destiny took them away from me so easily… so unfairly… You brother… reminds me a little of them… and he doesn’t deserve to lose his brother only because the idiot it’s too much of a prick to realize how imbecile he is… I’m not going to allow that, I'm not going to let it happen.”

“…” Marvul’s face voiced his astonishment.

Xcellence winced, uncomfortable… maybe he had spoken way too much… 

“…What I’m trying to say here is… you never know how long you’ll have them… love your brother now as much as you could, for tomorrow your soul won’t bleed in guilt, won’t drown in regret. I, for one, won’t do that same mistake again.”

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Turned out that in the end Xcellence was not exactly the bitch Reboot thought he was. Sure, the guy was difficult, arrogant, and presumptuous as hell. Just he was not exactly the same. Something was different. He couldn’t point exactly what.

But in some way the Ice Queen was not exactly that cold anymore.

Not that he looked happy or gods forbid, friendly. But...

… Perhaps more relaxed? Approachable?

The change was evident. But there was no explanation. The only thing Reboot knew it was that Halluciv had a lot to do with the change. 

And even more incredible than the Ice Queen not being icy was the change in Halluciv. Suddenly from literally one day to another his friend was almost an entirely different skeleton. And like with the queen, it was difficult to say why. It felt…

Weird in a way. As if the two of them where sharing something just between them. A secret hidden from everybody else. But the shine of it too big to stay concealed…

Reboot asked Halluciv about it of course. And for a horrible instant he really believed his friend was going to tell him they had started dating. Because it was what it looked like.

Instead, with sockets filled with tears Halluciv confided he had indeed confessed his feelings to Xcellence and was rejected. That information made little to no sense to him. And he told his friend so. If Xcellence had rejected him… why were the two of them together?

“Things… changed. A lot. But for the better. Now I have told sempai about how I feel my soul is… free” Halluciv lights were practically sparkling on his sockets.

His mood swing so hard Reboot’s mind was screaming, thinking he was maybe switching between realities.

“Now… I understand sempai and even myself a little better. I like sempai, of course but this time is in a different, much better way”

To Reboot that made even less sense. And he told so. Halluciv only giggled. “It’s okay” he told. As if Reboot was too stupid to understand.

He decided to not insist. At least for now. It seemed that something really happened between them. Something Halluciv wasn’t going to tell him. Or couldn’t maybe.

But at least he seemed happy. Much better than before when he cried in the corners, hopping the bastard of Xcellence to spare a crumb of his attention… and now they were practically glued to each other.

Halluciv was not only happy but motivated too. And training of all things. His confidence was higher than he had ever seen. He loved seeing him like that.

And Xcellence too, seemed a lot better. Much less of an asshole, that for one.

Reboot didn’t understand a thing in all this, but maybe something good will really come from it. Maybe this could really be for the best. Maybe…

A sharp pain raised from his spine as he fell on his butt. …On a second thought Halluciv being so fucking great wasn’t that good after all, he thought sourly as he rub his coccyx.

“Are you okay?” His friend asked, concerned. 

Damn, Halluciv being concerned of hurting him wounded his pride deeply.

He nodded.

“You’re distracted” Xcellence pointed out, straightforwardly. “Don’t disrespect Halluciv by taking his ability for granted”

“I know, I know” He protested getting up. “Sorry pal” he told to his friend.

“That’s okay Reboot. Don’t pressure yourself too much”

“Don’t encourage him Halluciv, he had much room for improvement.”

Reboot clenched his fist. Hating the way Xcellence talked, as if he was not there, in front of him hearing everything.

He opened his teeth, ready to angrily talk back, only for being cut by Xcellence’s hand atop of his skull.

“I know it's hard, but need you to focus okay?” Xcellence told walking around him to stand in front of him, placing the other hand over his shoulder, demanding his attention “Focus, discipline and will power are the only things you need to dominate your temper. You had the talent Reboot. I have seen it. Don’t let it waste. Use it to better yourself. Don’t let the environment. _Us or anyone_ , to be an excuse. Or a distraction. Conquer yourself, and you will be unbeatable.” He finished, leaving an affectionate caress on his head.

Xcellence beatific smile and sincere words were too much for the poor Reboot that was gaping while still sitting on the floor. 

“I know you can. And I won’t let you give up for anything less. Think about it for now will you? Great work today, you two let’s make it even better tomorrow okay?”

Reboot’s face betrayed him. “Thanks…!” He spat blushing furiously against his will. And then couldn’t tolerate it anymore he got up and ran for his life. Xcellence looked him go, with a funny face.

Halluciv chuckled and moved closer to him.

“Did I do something wrong?” Xcellence asked, sincerely puzzled.

“No, not in the least!” He laughed. “You did absolutely the best”

“How…? I don’t… understand… care to explain to me, please?”

“Reboot ran away, because he was embarrassed… of how nice your words made him feel”

“… Well that’s…Intriguing.” 

“Very few people are used to kindness, and is nice to receiving it from someone you admire”

“He… admires me?”

“Of course.”

“I always thought he didn’t liked me”

“Maybe he doesn’t realize it either. He always had seen you as a rival, someone to surpass. But isn’t that just another form of expressing admiration?”

“…Great point. I guess? Thank you, you’re amazingly clever.” He said smiling and patting Halluciv’s head affectionately. 

Halluciv giggled. “You’re great too, sempai. So kind and wise. Honest too. You just have destroyed a rival just with sincerity. That level is hard to even imagine for any mortal being”

Xcellence knew that Halluciv was mostly being honest with his praise. But also, knew that he was expressing himself in a playful manner. Almost… mockingly. And that… won’t go unpunished.

Catching him off guard he picked him off the ground. Applying a through noogie to his skull. Laughing at his cries and pleads.

But offering no mercy.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

The first time Xcellence found one scrawny, barely familiar looking human with a hay-like hair talking with Halluciv after practice he didn’t paid much mind to it. Leaning over the old beech tree nearby he waited patiently for their conversation to end. It was not the first time Halluciv stayed after the practice to give some neat tips to anyone who asked or struggled.

Xcellence liked it seeing him being social. Happy, and confident. It was a good look on him.

With time he had been training Halluciv and Reboot more closely and accurately to battle. He started integrating their private training with the public one with the recruits.

He did it because he wanted for them to be capable of defend themselves of course, but also, he did it with the intention to leave the most basic training on their hands. Making them in something akin to his second in command. Kind of.

With that he gave them not only legitimacy on the team he aimed to build, but also security. Giving them motivation for them keeping up the high standards. And also giving the future soldiers a clear example of how much they could improve with discipline.

Halluciv and Reboot where close to their ages… and as such he hoped the group will sympathize with them. Looking at them not as commandants but as comrades.

Alleviating his workload on the process too, and… granting him the opportunity to spend more time with Marvul.

Initially he spend time with him only for Halluciv’s benefit.

Things as of now… were a little more different. Lately the two of them had been… talking.

Well... sort of.

Since that day he practically forced Marvul to stay in bed and rest half the day, Xcellence started helping him with the basic paperwork all the evenings.

Mostly as a way to shut his endless accusing and complains off. They worked hard that first evening. Exchanging bitter remarks about one another. The next day Marvul demanded his presence. Xcellence didn’t complained. Seeing in that an opportunity to influence on the other… to force him talk if he must.

But also trying to understand why. Immediately very invested on the routine they developed. Eager to find who the other was beyond all his anger…

Willing to show him life was much more than just that… Marvul of course was an idiot and most times than not their time together the other only made him mad for no reason. Enjoying being an asshole for the sake of being it.

There was absolutely nothing likeable in him.

And yet there was Xcellence. Thinking exactly all that was exactly what he … _liked_.

More than he wanted to admit.

Perplexed and a little disturbed at his discovery Xcellence tried to understand.

Exactly when and where he stopped trying, and started wanting, _caring_...

With no luck so far.

One thing he had found out about his time with Marvul was that their verbal fighting with him helped Marvul too… somehow. By arguing constantly with each other, the two of them started to communicate.

That was how he found out that the crack in his head was an old, old injury that still got infected from time to time when his defenses dropped to dangerous levels…

It had been in the middle of a heated fight when he found out the villagers downtown were on the verge of revolution… And had attacked Marvul and a delegation of negotiators from the castle the night he found him outside Halluciv’s door.

Xcellence still felt a pang of guilt, for how much he assumed about Marvul. How true Halluciv’s words were now…

… On the bright side, their bickering helped and they both blew off some steam in the process, he supposed.

And that was perceptible. Evident. Marvul seemed much stressed or prone to yell to everyone with no reason as of lately, more focused. Productive. Xcellence found himself feeling weirdly proud about it. A sick satisfaction for getting to do Marvul something he wanted without the other realizing he supposed.

Which was of course way, way from healthy… but felt really, really good.

Things were… progressing. He supposed. Better. 

Everything was going as good as it could despite Marvul’s increasing demands. And the late nights surrounded by dusty parchment, piles of books and endless complains...

It had been that moment after the third night he didn’t sleep at all that he decided he wanted Halluciv and Reboot at the front of the trainees. His decision proved extremely good with time.

Effective in terms of improvement and general knowledge and ability of the group. The young monsters were handsome, charismatic leaders and earned the trust of the future soldiers very easily.

A win for everyone.

Today was a very windy morning. And it was really, really early. He had got exactly zero rest. It all started as everything lately with a rough night at Marvul's office… the amount of paperwork the management of a castle could generate was simply ridiculous…

And then when he believed it was time to rest his dreams were plagued with horrible nightmares about his past…

… So he decided to start as soon the dawn broke. He went to the field wanting to feel the morning breeze on his face to wake up, thinking that soon Halluciv will come to start training too, and maybe the two could have a talk... it had been time since the two of they had a proper conversation...

…Nothing could have prepared him to what he found.

There to his absolutely astonishment… were his little friend… _and_ the same scrawny looking human he had been seen recently a lot… quietly whispering to each other.

Okay, that was, unexpected, but nothing…. to be exactly paranoid about, he supposed.

Now more determined to talk with Halluciv and ask what was going on as soon as he had the chance, he keep walking towards them with renovated energy… Only to see the human place a _hand around Halluciv’s waist, pulling the skeleton closer… and hugging him._

_The human leaned in, their foreheads touching._

Xcellence froze hiding on the shadows of the corridor.

Silently he crouched down, moving closer and waited.

Eavesdropping.

His full attention on them now. He could heard their voices clearly, whispering. But still he couldn’t made most of the words.They were too far away. 

Divided between keep listening or made his presence well know he finally realized that what he was doing was in no way the example he wanted to give Halluciv about confidence.

Still his soul… ached. He was… disappointed that Halluciv didn’t considered telling him anything about this…

At all.

...Why? 

Deciding to leave them to have their moment he moved backwards as silently as he could. 

He was definitely going to talk with Halluciv about this later. 

…And as for the daring scrawny human… he was going to definitely learn his name. And have serious talk with him too… 

Brusquely his body clashed with another in the darkness of the corridor. 

“What the… _FUCK_??” Marvul’s voice demanded. "Xcellence? What the hell are you doing _here_?!"

Gods, of the worst times to find the other without notice, this has to be the most awful.

He had to get him out the corridor.

Now.

Xcellence seriously doubted Marvul will took well the sight of his brother talking so intimately with someone…

No matter who they were or what relationship the two had… Hell he didn’t had the chance to process it all yet… He didn’t know a thing about what the two of them were. Or what their relationship was… But it was obvious that they were close… And if this was something Halluciv wanted… something important for him, he was going to make sure his idiot brother didn’t ruined it.

…But he definitely was going to talk with the two of them, _very soon_.

Especially with Halluciv. 

Thinking quickly what to do he pushed Marvul out of the way and in to the nearest room he found closing the door behind them.

"What it looks like? I'm looking for you asshole" Xcellence told crossing his hands over his chest, leaning over the door.

Guarding it.

It was too fucking early in the morning for this. Predictably the other looked bewildered.

“Well?” Xcellence spat the first thing that crossed his mind trying to sound real mad “What do you have to say this time Marvul, what’s the excuse?

Apparently he was now going to have one hell of a fight with Marvul.

He hopped the other would took the bait because he couldn’t even start to think about something to start fighting.

But with the way Marvul was already walking towards him… maybe he will not need to think a reason.

・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・✪・・・・✪・・・・✪ ・・・・

Marvul slammed the office door behind him. Fuming. Not believing the nerve! He hated to admit that Xcellence’s company had been…

…. Interesting as of lately.

But that didn’t gave the right to push him around demanding like _he_ was the lord and not _him_.

‘ _Stupid idiot_ ’ He thought, his cheekbones growing warm.

In fury. It was pure fury.

… The idiot in question had been awfully present in his mind since the beginning when he found him… a stray, dirty dog wandering the back alleys.

Starved and miserable… Humiliated, but still stubbornly prideful. Struggling to go by unnoticed…

Determined to keep living. Hilarious, and stupid…

Marvul of course recognized who he was and blackmailed him. Half for the fun of seeing him crawl. Half for the benefit it could report having a skilled fighter training villager monsters and humans into soldiers that will compose his future army, his guard. 

One million in gold was something his treasure could benefit for, sure. A blackmailed criminal however had much more valuable than just that. Gold was transitory... and was something the angry villagers will surely profit off after killing him and his brother if the revolution raised in the end…

A lifetime of servitude and expertise... was much better. So he offered Xcellence the job. And some... benefits. The Queen needed to find someone... very specific... and he offered his own set of skills to find him.

Marvul brought him back to the castle.

After only a few days… he really understood why they called him Queen. It was rare to see a criminal like Xcellence. Prideful and honorable…

A gem in the dirt.

Was nice to think he had acquired such a valuable element for the modicum price of nothing. Life as a stray, certainly didn’t suited Xcellence at all… He didn’t knew shit about his past, well nothing beyond the small outburst he had pried from the other…

But he was sure the bastard was of good breed.

His dear little dummy of a brother fell head over heels for him almost as soon as he saw him for the first time…

Going all nervous and shy… Blushing and hiding. Spying and following him whenever he went. Stalking him behind the bushes.

The whole lot.

It provided him with endless hours of hilarious entertainment. He was having the time of his life, laughing at both…

Very invested on who will eventually was going to end up hurt. Xcellence seemed to be absolutely uncaring of his brother… So his gold of course had been on Halluciv the entire time.

… _But_ Marvul surely wasn’t expecting _this_ instead.

When he found the fucking idiot outside Halluciv’s door… he saw red.

_That was not allowed._

... In the end the bastard not only handled his brother easily, managing his silly, slightly obsessive crush, impeccably, but Xcellence befriended him in the process. Blatantly using his influence over his impressionable brother and that runt that was sometimes with him to turn them into perfectly capable soldiers… fighters.

Was very hard to miss how happy, and hopeful his brother was nowadays… How much had improved within only a few months…

Not content with that, as if overachieving was his pastime Xcellence managed to earn the admiration and the confidence of a group…

_Selected specifically to annoy him…_

And when he demanded Xcellence to work all the afternoons with him, Xcellence didn’t even complained. Instead the bastard placed his brother and the other runt at the front lines of the training group to be able to comply with his demands.

Not only as example of improvement. But making them leaders for the others…

Progress was booming right now.

…It was so stupid.

And infuriating.

Everything Marvul had done to humiliate him, Xcellence turned into a resounding victory.

All with that look of self-satisfaction on his face.

Smug, arrogant bastard.

Too fucking perfect to be real…

And now the bastard was focused on him. 

Constantly meddling on the way he decided to approach every single topic. Attempting to ‘help’ him.

Antagonizing him.

What a fucking joke…

Unfortunately his knowledge on administration and resources management had proven to be remarkable. Vital, even. Everything Xcellence did was… _fucking_ perfect. Marvul hated him for that.

But with his help the paper work was now a manageable mess, and that was a bonus he wasn’t going to reject. If Xcellence was enough of an idiot and wanted to work harder to earn his keep for the sake of ‘helping’ he wasn’t to tell him no.

The thing was that lately things between them were… tense.

And not in a normal, enjoyably kind of way.

Marvul had found that every time they two of them were alone… things became weird. A sort of undercurrent _tension_ flowed between them. It was as if something in Xcellence pulled him, making the strain between them grow, hot and intense…

Demanding for him to _act_.

So, Marvul got caught in a dangerous game. Everything he did and said currently was to provoke a reaction in Xcellence.

It was incredibly gratifying to the Xcellence to shed his cover of calm and composed to show his true, more bastard side. A rush of excitement filled his soul every time he got to see other falling off his composed and calm persona.

Seeing him angry and shouting at him was something he was quickly becoming addicted to.

Every time he got the Ice Queen off his throne was a _fucking thrill_.

But there was something else in this game too.

He realized, that in his need to overpower Xcellence he had been opening to him.

Amid his argue he talked and vented endlessly about his problems. Telling him much more than he had initially had pretended, and to his horror…

Xcellence listened.

Really taking into account whatever he said. Searching for immediately solutions despite his grumbling… Teaming with him, without reserves despite their constant insult exchange.

Which was… bad.

Every single demand. Xcellence meet it. No matter how crazy or stupid. Which was worse.

Marvul ended up discovering how incredibly good felt to know Xcellence’s undivided attention was only _his_. If only for a brief moment. He craved it.

And that… was horrifying.

He discovered his mood revolved around Xcellence’s presence and attitude most times than not.

Marvul hold his broken skull in his hands with force.

_What the actual fuck was wrong with him?!_

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

… Halluciv looked at his feet. His eye lights fixated on his shoelaces. Refusing stubbornly to look at Xcellence. Not that his sempai had done anything to him… or he felt he did something wrong… it was just… embarrassing.

Reboot had been at home these past few days, tending some important business, so he was not coming to training.

It was just he and his sempai for the afternoon training… a bit lonely, used as they both were to tease Reboot… but Halluciv intended to make it fully worth sempai’s time.

Lately those were more briefing meetings. Xcellence had been less and less present during training and was more and more focused in helping his brother.

Halluciv was very happy to see his brother and his sempai talking to each other so often, despite the extra work he had to do…

It was very exhausting.

But he was resolved to not complain. He wanted his sempai to help his brother, so he was going to help sempai in anything he could. 

During their personal training or briefing, he informed sempai all the activities the group did that day and who were the best candidates to the different areas.

Lately a friend had been staying with him too.

He had meet and talk with Cayden in the training field since the first day Xcellence left him and Reboot alone with the trainees. A tall and slim human with clear blonde hair and impressively big green eyes…

Both exchanged greetings and sparred.

At first Cayden only had complains about his sempai. Calling him cold, and ruthless. Halluciv took interest in him, determined to make the human change his mind. Telling him about all the good things Xcellence did not only for him, but for the whole team.

They argued a lot during and after.

And soon enough Halluciv learned a bit about how hard life was for those outside the castle. About the life of this particular human. 

Cayden told him he had an older sister called Aoife. She was his whole family, as both were orphans since early age. His father had left them and their mother had fell down from the grief.

His sister was ten at the time, he seven. Aoife did what she could, raising him in the best of her abilities but the two of them struggled alone for years. 

Cayden enlisted hoping to work soon and help his sister. He wanted to give back and thank her for everything she sacrificed and did for him.

It had been… heartbreaking hearing him tell that.

Cayden on Halluciv’s opinion lost all his hopes along the hard path he treaded… closing his heart to any joy, to any dream… 

As a result of that conversation, Halluciv though hard about all the troubles people had beyond the walls he lived, left him thinking for days… all his troubles and hardships suddenly appeared to be really, really small by comparison.

He had never realized how fortunate he was by never having to go by hungry and exhausted, day after day, fearing for his security, having no home…

Being the type of person he was, he resolved it was his duty to show Cayden to hope again.

To believe good things could happen to him. To fight not only for survival but to achieve goals, to have dreams…

Being here on the castle was already a start, so he just had to keep going from there, right?

The next day was Halluciv the one who spoke first, brushing off the attempts Cayden made to apologize. Offering instead a chat and a personal training to increase his chances to being accepted as guard.

A little befuddled Cayden accepted. After their personal training they both sat under the lonely beech tree at the corner of the yard.

There Halluciv offered Cayden a few pieces of monster candy.

Candy was a luxury few people had in his world and he really wanted to share that privilege with him. Cayden took a piece. His clean green eyes shining at the taste. He insisted for Halluciv to take one to enjoy too.

He saved the rest to send his sister with a letter, to the village.

They talked a lot that day. This time much less about their circumstances, and most about what they both wanted to do, what they hoped for the future.

And two days later, after normal practice, Cayden went to Halluciv and gave him a bag of homemade barley apple cookies with just a touch of berry marmalade.

Telling him Aoife sent her thanks and respects.

Halluciv received them. Incredibly touched and grateful.

With the passing days the two of them became close of sorts, buddies, comrades and then finally… friends.

They keep up their exchanging of small gifts here and there when they could. 

One day, Halluciv found his friend astonished while holding a piece of parchment, clear tears falling from his eyes…

His soul clenched on his chest, and fearing the worst he ran to his side. Wanting nothing more in the world to comfort him, to stop whatever pain it could may be afflicting him. 

Only to be pulled up in the air by his tall friend.

Halluciv yelped in surprise.

Cayden informed him with a choked laugh that his sister had sent a letter just a moment ago to tell him she was getting married. To a good family. The groom was someone Cayden knew and told that while he was from a rich man, he was good, and he wanted his sister to marry freely to one she loved and choose with her heart, so as long as she was happy he was too. For them.

In the letter, which Cayden passed Halluciv to read, Aoife wrote in a clean, modest calligraphy how much she loved her fiancé… How welcomed she felt in to his family even when she was so poor, how cared for she was with them, she wrote of her happiness, telling his brother her in-laws were eager to meet him. 

Finally, she asked for Cayden to visit soon.

Unable to hold his happiness Halluciv hugged his friend closely, appreciating the warmth of his body, the softness of his skin, sighing happily against his chest, being immediately hold by him…

Still holding each other dearly, like they couldn’t accept even the thought of being parted they looked into each other’s eyes…

Completely caught up their moment… Wordlessly they moved at the same time, leaning gradually into one another…

Only for them to jump apart immediately the next when they heard a chilling scream on the corridor…One of the maids was running away, throwing pots and pans to every moving thing while screaming as possessed…

Apparently, she had saw a mouse in the kitchen and was crying out for someone to help her…

Halluciv and Cayden laughed.

Going to save the poor lady that had tried to climb a pillar and was now crying in full hysterics.

In the end the poor mouse was rescued and relocated safely outside by a concerned Halluciv.

The maid still screaming demanding the creature’s death. Cayden stayed with her, calming the poor lady, assuring her that pleads for mouse traps will reach the Lord as soon as his brother could have the time to tell him.

Neither of them told a thing about what happened in that moment, but something definitely changed between them from there.

Silent and wonderfully.

From that moment on they started greeting each other with a light hug, and sometimes Cayden took his hands. Enveloping them with his large, soft and warm ones while they talked after the practice.

Halluciv felt his soul so full of emotion when his hands were held like that… He really, really liked when Cayden touched him. 

Every time he got to see the other, every time he got to talk with him… his soul jumped.

… And now he was here…. sempai looking at him with a very serious look on his face.

Looking incredibly hurt…

He hated being the cause for that look and didn’t knew how even start to explain everything…

It all started with a petition last day. Cayden had told him he wanted to see him a little earlier today, as if possible before his practice with sempai…

Puzzled Halluciv asked him why, Cayden only told him please. Not going into details. Not knowing exactly why Halluciv felt nervous, but still he accepted.

A little anxious he went down to the fields just before the break of dawn, half hoping Cayden won’t be there yet for him to have time to calm his restless soul.

Cayden however was already there, in the pale light of a breaking dawn… holding a precious lonely red rose on his hand.

His soul stopped only for a second at the sight before doubling its pulsations, almost as if it wanted to escape… and run to him.

Cayden looked even more nervous than him, stuttering his greetings then stumbling over his words, rambling endlessly… all of it before finally offering him the beautiful rose and with it, his feelings.

Not completely realizing what he just heard Halluciv took the flower, and then Cayden’s hand.

His soul already knowing what he wanted to do. So, before he lost his courage he pulled the other down looking for moment to those big emerald eyes, then pressing a tender, sweet and innocent peck on the corner of his mouth.

Cayden circled him with his arms picking him up and kissing him fully on his teeth.

Resting their foreheads together for a moment they giggled.

Halluciv felt his soul so full of joy and happiness it seemed it could burst any moment.

Cayden asked him formally to date and he… accepted. 

Holding hands they walked the courtyard, admiring the sky and hearing the chirping of the early birds.

It was a windy morning and they protected themselves from the chilling breeze near a pillar, simply talking endlessly, stealing kisses from each other occasionally…

They completely lost track time… until a voice colder than a glacier, greeted them.

“ _Good morning_ ” Xcellence told them. It had been that exact moment when the two of them looked at him, panicking…

Not knowing exactly what to say…

And here he was. Face to face with a sempai… more angry and disappointed than he had ever saw him…

“I’m hoping this _boy_ didn’t do anything you didn’t wanted… if he _did_ … ”

“Oh no!” Halluciv answered nervous, raising his face to look at his dear sempai “Not at all, sempai, he … is very respectful…”

Immediately realizing what he just said his whole skull lit up.

Mortified Halluciv covered his face with his hands… why? Why always things happened like this? Why always his sempai had to see his most embarrassing moments… why he had to be like this…?

“I… I’m… sorry sempai, I’m sorry that you had to… that I… ” His voice wavered.

Still covering fiercely his face with his hands, he heard a deep sigh coming from his sempai, and then Halluciv heard steps moving closer to him…

A warm heavy hand fell atop of his skull, caressing him. “I’m not mad at you, Halluciv… I couldn’t be mad at you…” The soft low voice of his sempai rumbled, comfortably close making him feel better.

“But sempai… I… forgot my duties, and I… you placed me on charge of the team, and I… I…”

Xcellence hugged him fiercely, and Halluciv melted on the tender gesture. 

“Listen to me Halluciv. This has nothing to do with duties, or with the team in this moment. Later you and I will have an appropriate talk about it. For now, this is about us personally, you, and I. We're friends... right? And friends confide in each other, don't they? Right now Halluciv… I feel hurt. And disappointed. I believed you could confide in me for anything. I have wanted for you to tell me there was someone so important in your life. And I didn’t even know that boy’s name. I believed there was trust between us Halluciv... was I wrong to think that?”

“Of course not, sempai…! It’s just… I’m so…” Many, many things flooded his minds but none went past his teeth… none was good enough… why he didn’t talked with sempai about Cayden so far…?

Was it time...? Was he afraid only him was the one... liking Cayden too?

“I know well you don’t need my advice, or my ‘old man’ kind of talking, I know you are a perfectly capable monster Halluciv…… but I worry, I care for you and I want only what’s best for you… I wished you could have told me, and I wished I could have give you advice and lecture you anyway… pretty stupid isn’t it? I'm so sorry”

“Of course, not, it’s not stupid, sempai. I need it! I want sempai’s advice… I want sempai to care! … I just don’t know… why I didn’t tell you about him… I didn’t even realized this was… that Cayden and I were…”

They just have agreed to date moments ago.

Halluciv’s mind was a mess.

“I… I’m glad to hear that…” Xcellence told, smiling sadly “It’s nice to know I’m as important to you as you are for me… I’m relieved to know you don’t find my worries to be the ramblings, transgressing, or prying… that you don’t mind me caring for you… that… is very important to me…”

“I care about you very much too sempai, even if we had known each other for a short while… I think of you with affection… admiration and respect… since we spend more time together I have come to think of you more than a just role model, for me sempai had become something… closer… to family…” 

Xcellence was shocked… “…Do you… really think of me like that…?”

“Yes”

“…It is okay… for me to think the same…?”

“Absolutely… nothing could make me more happy...”

“Really? It makes me… so glad that you think like that”

Xcellence’s soul was filled with so much tender affection for the small Halluciv he wanted to pick him up and keep hugging him until the other couldn’t breathe. 

“I am really glad too, sempai that you… think of me as family… It makes me so happy to be important for you” He told with an adorable and bright smile “I promise… I will be careful from now on, and of course I promise to tell you everything that is important, too, but… but you too have to do the same with me, promise?” He asked offering Xcellence his pinkie finger.

His soul melted. How could a monster be so adorable?

“Promise” Xcellence answered curling his own finger around Halluciv’s

“Thank you sempai! I will treasure this oath forever!”

“I too will honor it, for as long as I live. Feel free to ask me anything you think I’m not telling you” 

“Really? I wish… to ask you something… Can I?”

“Of course, go ahead”

“In that case, I will ask… Sempai, do you like my brother?”

For a long, long moment Xcellence stood there, not knowing what to say.

“Am I prying? You don’t have to answer if you don’t…”

“No it’s okay… just I’m not really… sure what to tell yet. We certainly have spent some time together… and he certainly is… different, of what I thought he was… but as for now... I think… I want to know more about him”

“Really? Wow, sempai that is so great! I’ve noticed… He… doesn’t look so angry lately… And I just knew it has to be for sempai’s greatest influence! Thank you for helping him… for talking with him… Even if he is a little… I’m so glad you two talk and spend time together… only wished my brother could be a little less difficult…”

Xcellence bit his teeth to refrain from telling Halluciv that half the fun of all was teasing Marvul endlessly and the other half… was the challenge. 

“Thank you for telling me. You too could ask me anything sempai… My trust in you… is complete…”

“In that case…” Xcellence told taking a deep exaggerated breath and placing a hand over Halluciv’s skull, looking at him with the corner of his sockets “… I’m sorry to inform you I’m going to have a talk with that little boyfriend of yours. Aiden? Allen? No, don’t tell me. I don’t care whatever his name is” He told as odious and as pompously as he could.

“Wow, you sound like him already!” Halluciv chuckled at his on _point_ impression of Marvul’s obnoxious way of talk.

Gods, he really was spending a lot of time with Marvul lately, didn’t he?

“…I want you to know that I’m not going to be any pleasant, or understanding in any kind of way with that boy… hope you can forgive me in advance, for that…”

He told next, with his own tone and much more seriously. Halluciv only nodded. He had confidence in both.

Everything was going to be okay.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Marvul let his head fall in to the hard and luxurious mahogany of his desk. Still debating with himself… Currently things between He and Xcellence tended to oscillate between good, productive moments where everything went smoothly and weird spikes of tension that seemed to come from nowhere…

Periods where the only thing that made sense was to argue with him.

No matter the reason.

This game between him and Xcellence… already had went far, and to made things worse he had been lately feeling a distinctively strong rush of positive emotion… coming from Xcellence… A warm soft sense of _something_. 

He will _not_ allow it to progress _that_ any further.

Marvul’s eye lights went out.

Could have that emotion been affecting him without his notice…?

Whatever this was it had to end right now… once and for all. 

_This_ was the only answer. 

It will be the triumph card… He will not allow whatever could be coming from Xcellence to exist anymore. He will took it out, destroy it and then they could go back to work, barely tolerating each other, as it always should have been.

Lifting up his head he looked up. The tips of his right hand phalanges started glowing as his power flowed.

Radiating magic…

Channeling Xcellence’s emotion he moved his fingers towards his own sternum, distal slow sinking on bone.

All his will power focused on that strain of positivity coming from Xcellence, connecting with his own emotions.

Everything Xcellence had come to be… had to cease now. Everything he meant… was going to end… Everything Xcellence felt was going to be taken away…

Remembering that stupid, tender smile of his. Marvul pressed the distal further. He wanted it to hurt. 

That smile was definitely one of a kind. So warm and gentle… So welcoming… … So scarce… 

All the moments he shared with him, all the times they fought, were coming to his memory as he forced them out.

Willing them away… wishing for them all to be tear into shreds… Xcellence’s voice thundering in the office… He wanted to forget it… He needed to forget it…

Frowning Marvul _forced_ his body to shed _Xcellence’s_ feelings. And not focusing on _his own_.

Yes he _liked_ his attention. He _liked_ fighting with him. But this was going to end now… The fucking bastard was _not_ going to win again.

As his fingers searched on his soul for the link… his entirely body trembled in excruciating pain.

His mind in search for any kind of relief drifted away towards how nice Xcellence’s hands looked when he was busy redacting documents for him to sign … of how good those same hands felt when they were busy on his head, taking care of changing his bandages. How infinite his eye lights appeared when they exchanged furious looks, how very easy was to get lost in them… How beautiful and skilled Xcellence looked as he hold out his blade…

The burning look of concentration on his mismatched eye-lights as he threw the stab…

…How fierce…

… Xcellence, was pure fire…

So dangerously beautiful… and Marvul loved to play with him…

Fearlessly…

Unafraid of the dangers that had caught him… 

…Whole…

Falling on his knees, exhausted and pained, Marvul raised his hand triumphantly as thick beads of sweat poured from his skull.

There, between his thumb and forefinger an orb, a delicate pearl was already forming…

Its color swirling like mist inside…

Vibrant red… and gold, like the feelings that formed it…

Not trusting his lights Marvul brought the orb close to his face his trembling hands as he looked closer at the pearl.

It glowed.

Red… 

…And gold.

Hiding it quickly on his palms Marvul gasped, and then cringed…

No… this was not…

This can’t…

… Be.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

As soon as Xcellence opened his sockets he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. Something was… missing. Within him.

He felt, empty.

Something was definitely not right within him…

The night before he had come back to his bedroom, after having an emotionally charged talk with Halluciv and then one a little more irritating with his little brat of a boyfriend…

He remembered taking off his sword… And that was it. Everything after was blank. No nightmares, no nothing… not a single dream. His slumber pure blackness… A nefarious omen… because he always, always dreamed…

Always remembered…

Feeling as if his gut was sinking Xcellence sat up brusquely on his mattress, pulling away the covers, and noticing a sheet of parchment falling slowly to the impeccable floor beneath…

He picked it up with urgency, his soul beating irregularly on his chest.

‘ _I’m giving you this as a direct order. I’ll leave. Not for long. Take charge of everything in my absence. I’ll held you personally accountant for anything that’s out of place at my return_.’

The letter was not signed, but Xcellence had come to recognize the slightly leaned way Marvul scribbled when in hurry…

Still half dressed, and with the parchment gritted on his fist he left the bedroom, running past several servants.

Xcellence inquired them for Marvul. Only to be answered that he had not left his room yet. 

Even more concerned he went past the Great Hall and went straight to Marvul’s room.

Very conscious of the looks people was giving him.

Not caring in the least about them, he entered to the room finding it empty… the bed well made.

… It was clear no one had sleep there past night.

 _“Asshole”_ He muttered, running barefoot and disheveled towards the stables…

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Marvul felt the warmth of the sun caress over his neglected and sore bones making him grunt, in appreciation. Nearby his stallion was resting, muzzle already diving on the river.

It had been a long way…

The galloping journey from the castle had left him and the beast equally exhausted…

Marvul knew he should have the horse recover before any attempt to travel again.

He admitted it…

… Last night, he panicked.

But for a damn good reason. What he had found out… about Xcellence, about himself… was no fucking joke…

Troubled by his discovery he walked the castle, unable to stop even when he needed so much to rest the exertion disproportionate usage of magic caused him…

Roaming aimlessly down the corridors his feet conducted him to the dorm in the east wing, where Xcellence rested.

…Hating himself he gave the door his back… hating the bastard too…

… For… Making him feel like this. 

The night went by slowly. Hour by agonizing hour… And still Marvul didn’t knew what he was going to do.

Realizing he was still clutching the golden and red peal nervously on his hand he decided to place the delicate, shimmering pearl of feelings inside a leather neck pouch.

For safety. Not wanting to leave it.

Sensing its warmth… so very close to his soul. It felt right. And… comforting.

He pressed his hand over the small bag. That he was sure he wanted to do. Keep the pearl as close as he could.

By three in morning the castle was dead silence… only his steps were heard.

Resolutely, he walked towards his office. Taking a piece of parchment he started scribbling furiously.

Seven tries later he was once again in front of the door of Xcellence sleeping quarters… 

A letter on his hand.

… He entered the room, taking care to not let the door made any noise, using his magic, and tiring himself out himself even more…

Breathless at the sight that welcomed him he entered.

Xcellence was resting, perfectly poised, on the bed, his face graced by the light of the moon that entered from the tall windows…

He looked exactly like the cursed princess of an icy land…

Doomed to sleep forever…

Or some shit like that… he remembered reading a story like that for Halluciv once…

… So very long ago…

Bewitched… Marvul moved towards him… Noticing his pained expression, the glowing tears gathering on the bottom rims of his sockets…

…His distress.

Not even aware of what he was doing, Marvul placed a hand over Xcellence’s forehead.

Taking immediately away all the bad dreams that were obviously plaguing him.

Rejoicing in the way the other let out at deep sigh… falling in a serene slumber…

His hand slid from Xcellence’s forehead… to cup his cheek.

The pearl in his pouch flashed… reacting by the closeness of Xcellence’s soul.

Realizing just then what he had been doing Marvul recoiled quickly.

But still looking for a long moment at him sleep.

From a safe distance…

With a trembling hand Marvul finally got the courage to place the piece of parchment over the chest of the other… 

That was it.

He need to… go. He needed… space, to think about this, about all, in a place where he couldn’t see the other…

A place… were Xcellence couldn’t see him.

… Leaving the room with a very clear idea on his mind he went down to the stables.

Not really sure if or when he was ever going to come back.

Covered from head to toe in a black cloak he ran away, mounted on his stallion…

… At the break of dawn. 

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

People reunited the day the Lord disappeared and search party, with Xcellence at the head and Halluciv by his side parted form the castle at noon. They looked for Marvul on the woodlands nearby the castle, all of them calling for the Lord in orderly formation going as far as the village went.

With no luck at all.

Marvul seemed to have vanished in thin air…

Leaving them… leaving him… and Xcellence didn’t know why it hurt so badly.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

He strolled up and down the castle the next few days, troubled, and so very sad searching in vain for something, for someone that he will never find there…

Working on autopilot most of the time. Trying hard to smile, to be polite and work hard while trying to convince himself it was okay… that he was not missing Marvul… that he didn’t felt like a part of his soul has ran away with him…

Only to sneak up at night and stay in front of Marvul’s door for hours, leaning over then bracing himself as his skull touched the wood.

Quietly sobbing…

Halluciv hid himself behind a curtain when he heard the silent crying… biting his teeth and mentally cursing his brother.

This was so… heartbreaking… His sempai…

It was like seeing a recently deceased, a suffering soul, not used to be dead yet.

An apparition. Present, but not.

How can someone be so coldhearted… to not notice how sempai felt…?

It was so clear to him… it had been so clear… for weeks… Maybe he was more aware of sempai that most of people, but it was hard to miss the way sempai smiled, the slightly irritated way he cared for his brother… his face immediately softening as Marvul gave him his back…

The way they behaved… brawling like kids… and still never very far from each other…

Sempai had been through so much… he had been so kind to him… he deserved all the happiness the world could give…

He had been so hopeful… 

But then… When he knew his brother had left… he felt his heart breaking… for two.

Marvul not only finally abandoned him… but also he had left sempai behind too.

… He had believed his brother… liked sempai too.

Who couldn’t…?

Halluciv wanted to hug sempai. He now had Cayden to his side when he felt anxious or sad, when he felt bad… he could ask for a kiss, for a hug... sempai comforted and reassured everyone, but he didn’t had anyone to cry with… He wanted to be the one reassuring him, to tell him it will be okay that… that he was not alone…

Sempai however had not told anything about his brother yet… he understood that maybe sempai did because he had a face to maintain now, a duty to fulfill… and that he will need to be strong… or that maybe wanted to be left alone… 

But… it could possibly be that sempai… had not yet realized…?

Could it possibly be that maybe sempai and his brother had not…?

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Xcellence sighed… yet another day had ended… and still… he was waiting. Holding his breath without even realizing. Thinking about that egoist asshole every waking moment. Halluciv proved to be a source of invaluable support in these past few days.

He accompanied him in the search for Marvul every week, and while he was distraught and heartbroken himself for his brother disappearance, he focused on being optimistic and told Xcellence he firmly believed his brother was okay and that he will be back when he decided to do so.

That the best thing they could do was to keep the castle calm and running in that delicate moment where the tension with the revolutionary was so high…

And then kick Marvul’s ass when he decided to come back.

For being and idiot and worry them so much…

Xcellence laughed at that, his first smile in days, absolutely in agreement to beat the shit out of that insensitive asshole.

Once they got him back. He felt so very grateful for Halluciv’s company and point of view.

He was the first one to recognize that he was in charge now. And his recognition helped him ground himself in his new position.

The guard passed officially to Halluciv’s hands that same week.

Reboot agreed to became his first lieutenant. To Xcellence's irritation Halluciv and Reboot named Cayden Sargent.

And the three of them commanded effortlessly the royal army. 

Every night Halluciv, Reboot and that Cayden, met with him at the head table in Great Hall to work on the internal affairs of defense and to write all decrees that needed to be done until their hands went numb.

Xcellence was still not that very sure about this lanky, tall human being good enough to whom he considered a little brother…

Still keeping a critic eye on him Xcellence let the human join their makeshift council, hating to admit that the boy was doing a neat job so far.

Not only working his ass off with whatever could be but also still supporting and helping Halluciv greatly. Prioritizing him always… 

Which was… sweet on his part Xcellence supposed.

Maybe and just maybe… he could give the boy a chance.

After all Halluciv had chosen him… so there had to be something good in him… right…?

He had been right about Marvul too…

Feeling a pang in his soul at the mere thought of the lord who abandoned them he keep scribbling.

…. He could always make the boy pay with blood if the dared to even think about making his dear little Halluciv sad… 

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

With that, the change of season arrived early that year. The castle started getting busy to supply enough for them all to handle the hardships of winter time… Soldiers of newly created guard were tasked with the arrangement of reservoirs. Sacks of flour flowed in chains form the carriages to the cellars. Halluciv was in charge to make count of all the stockpile, making sure they had enough to supply the castle and give to the less favored in village with.

It had been Cayden’s idea to placate the roaring mob that planted the seed of a violent revolution in so many heads. The people was tired, and hungry.

His voice as one of the less favored became a priceless resource. He helped Xcellence and Halluciv to understand the needs of the oppressed telling them about the precarious conditions people lived in the poor areas, where homeless and orphan kids fought for a piece of moldy bread.

Making clear people was only trying to have better life conditions for them and their families.

At first Caiden voice and the Castle’s aid was seen with justified suspicion.

But soon enough when Xcellence, Cayden and Halluciv assisted to the carnival with a big nice batch of barrels with strong, nice ale to be offered to the people, while drinking too themselves people started to forgot their reticence.

Soon they were listening to Cayden and Halluciv who traveled the village once every two weeks to collect the status of the people in worst areas and heard whatever they had to say.

The lack of medical attention and food were always the most pressing issues.

Xcellence explained the council that for what he could see most people was sick from malnourishment, and mostly of the vulnerable population were kids. So if they managed to keep them better fed, many of the common ailments will go away. 

Encouraged by the search of answers Halluciv suggested a novelty idea that was soon very loved not only by the people in the castle but also the villagers.

He called it soul kitchen. And it was brilliant in its simplicity. The castle will offered one soup meal a day for people that couldn’t afford to eat.

Prepared by the kitchen staff at the castle. Soldiers where in charge of distribute it.

Halluciv volunteered to ask rich landowners to donate ingredients or anything that could be useful. In exchange to a slight tax reduction.

… The idea… proved wonderful. Not only helped to reduce the chronically sick people, and the mortality in infants, but also helped to reduce considerably the discontent in general.

Not much after, and given the novelty of it many nobleman heard the Lord’s brother himself was there helping, so they sent their own service, bragging of how charitable they were.

Disregarding their ulterior motives Halluciv welcomed everyone. More hands did the work more easy.

Soon people started gathering around the small, happy skeleton, to ask for help and to propose ideas.

The merchants were amongst the most generous. And wanted for all the kids to be well fed so they donated regularly to the soup. 

Many people brought their own plate and spoon around. Many old ladies helped to sweep the floors and kids helped to wash the pots once emptied.

People started hearing about and orphanage. And social assistance. Were the castle will help with food once a year to every single family in need.

The search parties for the Lord became more and more uncommon, as everyone got so busy.

Still once a week Xcellence and Halluciv alone roamed the lands.

Calling for Marvul, and finding only silence.

Things looked brighter for the kingdom, and Xcellence was sure that whatever it could happen in the years to come…

Even if Marvul decided he didn’t wanted to come back…

…He will stay and serve Halluciv as much as he could.

With his limited talent.

He wanted the little one to succeed.

…And he was not the only one.

The boy _Cayden_ also seemed to think the same…

He had finally accepted, grumbling, but accepted, that Cayden was not going anywhere in the foreseeable future… And he was mostly okay with that.

The boy had won his place by Halluciv side, staying with him in wind a tide… strongly and keeping him grounded.

Helping everyone with honesty…

…There will never be a monster or human good enough for Halluciv, but he hated to admit that Cayden was pretty damn close…

He… On the other side still… had things to resolve.

Things he refused to acknowledge. 

But were inside. Eating him alive. …Marvul’s absence… pained him the most.

In ways that were hard to admit.

Originally he felt now only angry, betrayed at the selfish choice Marvul made…

Xcellence had thought at first, Marvul had decided to fuck him one last time by leaving him in charge…

…Now he was not sure…

Of what to think… Or what to feel.

He missed him… that thing was for sure… He… often dreamed with him.

Most of the dreams he had now were about Marvul, memories of their time together…

And also things that never occurred, things that were frail and blurry as he opened his sockets… feeling only the sting of loneliness.

His nightmares… were not about Frisk and Caster, but seeing him die. Alone and hurt…

…Pained.

… Banging his head on the luxurious mahogany desk, with work pilling by the second he cursed…

Why Marvul decided to leave? Why now…?

He had no answers to any of that…

And the wait… the hope… the emptiness… was killing him.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

A year passed.

Marvul’s hermit life on the mountains had been… hard.

Fishing for food was not exactly the best way to live. There was only so much fish one monster could eat before growing sick of the taste.

So he decided to sell it in exchange for bread or porridge. 

But faking being mute old bones… didn’t end that well. Many people took advantage of him at the markets, stealing his fish and beating him up when he tried to recover it back…

So he had to keep eating the fish.

After a few months he finally found a decent merchant that bought his fish, very cheaply, but was honest and from time to time he gifted him a few pears or pomegranates from his lands…

The experience… humbled him. By beating. Slamming on his face the way his people lived.

He learned in his own bones what hunger was…

It had been both things, traumatic and cathartic. He forgot commodities and started enjoying the light of day.

Bracing against the hardships. Clenching his teeth and keep going. 

The only thing that seemed to keep him grounded was his treasure. The pearl he keep on the pouch of his chest.

Xcellence memories, and hopes and dreams, the certainty, that he was under the same sky, dreaming under the same moon. 

Many many times he resisted the temptation to visit his dreams. 

Consoling himself on looking at the pearl their feelings formed. 

Despite the dirtiness on his clothes and in his bones, despite his growing tiredness… he keep taking care of the pearl. 

Looking at it in the endless quiet nights in his hut.

Every single moment hanging faithfully from his neck, the pearl preserved its soft warmth… its shine… so beautiful and perfect, like the day it got created…

Broadcasting his light over his palm in the dead hours.

Deep red, and gold.

Love.

The pearl was made of… their love.

Of the love Xcellence felt for him. And the love Marvul felt for Xcellence. Over these past few months... He had come to terms with it. With his feelings for the Ice Queen.

He had been loving Xcellence way longer than he realized…

And despite the solitude,he had been falling more and more in love… yearning since the very moment he left.

Now could tell it to himself… he fell in love with Xcellence… long ago…

Perhaps when Xcellence made him stay in bed… Maybe when Xcellence smiled for the first time at him…

Maybe when for the first time Xcellence opened up… telling him about his family.

When their lights meet… and he saw… how truly strong and vulnerable Xcellence could be…

Some days it was the warmth of the pearl in his hand the only thing that gave him strength…

Thinking of what Xcellence might be doing…

… Could he missed him?

Probably not. Surely not. He never did anything to deserve to be missed. Xcellence was better with him out the picture.

A few more months after his leaving he started hearing enthusiastic rumors about the castle giving away food for the poor.

Incredulous Marvul went to the village only to see the people he hired, now turned into true, real soldiers, distributing flour to very poor families…

No one recognized him and he… received half a sack that day. Marvul baked a few pieces of bread that same night…

He cherished and treasured each cup.

Thinking of Xcellence, the perfect monster… working hard to do the job he placed so unfairly over his shoulders…

And doing it perfectly…

Things didn’t ended up there…

Soon, he heard by the merchant about a new kitchen his brother constructed, to give soup to poor, old, beggars and orphan children…

Incredulous he went all the way back to the main village, to the market, wanting to see it with his own lights… hopping to catch a glimpse of his brother…

Halluciv… too nice, to considerate, always smiling, always calling. For his sempai…

For Xcellence…

His soul tightened painfully at the thought… on how much he missed his brother…

Limping and covered by the cloak he saw Halluciv like he had never seen it before.

Proud and friendly he was serving plates to a group of tiny, slim children… inviting everyone in need to sit down, inviting everyone who could help to do so…

Many people were dragged by his enthusiasm and collaborated…

A robust man told in his booming voice that it was in the best interest of everyone that no one needed to steal to eat. That everyone had enough health and strength to work…

Marvul felt himself as if tearing up… it was so simple… and so true, yet he had never thought of it.

No one in the entire kingdom was talking about revolution anymore… Everywhere people praised the guard, their kindness and will to help anyone who needed it. Everywhere people talked about ways to solve problems together, about helping their neighbors

People were talking about a Clinic. An orphanage. A community school.

… It really seemed the castle was really looking out for its people.

For once… he started hearing his own name being spoken in praise… and not with hate.

Marvul felt terribly guilty.

He had no place in that success, in his name being praise… It was all his brother’s work…

And surely Xcellence’s proficiency, his guidance…

The kingdom was doing so well without him at the power…

He spent weeks drowning in his misery… 

Thinking how much he had fucked it all up... He missed his brother… he missed Xcellence wanted to see him again.

And then one night… epiphany came… 

It had been a starry night and he looking at the immensity of the sky… waiting for any fish to bite… thinking about a pair of mismatched eye-lights... 

About a smile so wicked... over a perfect monster... on his bare hands a red and golden pearl was glowing.

He wanted to tell Xcellence how he felt…

Tell him… 

… All his life he did nothing good to anyone, not even his own brother… even when his skull got broken… he had told himself he did what he did for Halluciv… to protect him, but in reality, most of that anger, of that fury was his own rage boiling barely behind his mask of neutrality…

Halluciv had been, always and now in the end, one more of his excuses… He had never done a single thing to help. Not his brother, not his people… Never even thought of them, of their need. Only of the things needed to be done, on the goals, pushing them all and demeaning them…

Not realizing their needs at all….

But that didn’t mean it had to stay that way forever. He could start now… He could assume his responsibility, and do something… Even if it was too little or too late… he wanted first to face his people…

And his brother… He wanted to face Xcellence… He wanted to see his face again… And tell him… show him…

Give him back… the feelings he so cowardly took away…

…

Then he would work his ass off for the better of everyone. He will focus on the people, just like they did…

And maybe… just maybe… he could be better a Lord than he was…

Maybe… he could offer something… think of solutions too. Offer people better living conditions… to benefit them…

Feeling hope immediately blossoming on his soul, Marvul clutched the pouch still hanging from his neck.

He could do it…

Taking out the still empty fish line…

He decided.

It was time to prepare his return…

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

The thunderous clamor of the hunting horns alerted Xcellence something was going on… What could possibly be urgent, at four in the afternoon…? In a Wednesday…?

A visiting delegation, perhaps?

Leaving his quill over the parchment, he got up, just in time to see a small and blonde maid running breathless into the office…

Xcellence instantly recognized her. Her name was Mary… and she was… she was the one… who…

Doubled over her middle with trembling arms over her knees the girl was trying hard to say him something… “Sir! Sire please! The Lord….! The Lord!” Feeling his whole bones turn into jelly Xcellence ran past her towards the balcony…

Everyone was outside. From all around servants and soldiers were pouring from their activities filling the courtyard…

All of them surrounding a majestic looking black stallion he could recognize a mile away…

Over the beast… a figure… a skeleton with a broken skull.

Clad all in black.

Feeling his breath caught in his throat Xcellence hold the baluster for support…

It was… _him_ …

Him…

Marvul…

... was back...


	3. Happily Ever After

Despite the considerable distance… Marvul seemed to recognize him too… because he lifted an arm… in greeting.

…Xcellence felt a myriad of different, contradictory, emotions boiling inside his soul…

Then without thinking it further he jumped over the balcony, leaving a screaming Mary behind, falling spectacularly to the ground.

More people screamed as he landed. But Xcellence couldn’t pay any attention to them.

The soldiers surrounding the black stallion quickly made a way for Xcellence the moment they saw his face…

It spoke of painful and slow murder to whoever crossed his path…

Once close enough Xcellence pulled out his sword…

His eye lights still fixated on his target, ignoring everything else.

The right socket ignited.

Alarmed people retreated even further…

Marvul however was very calm, his expression a little sad as he descended from his horse and waited patiently for the other to reach him, his arms opened, not like he wanted to pacify Xcellence, but hug him, his sockets closed as the other approached… Waiting for Xcellence’s rage. For the punishment his beloved seemed fit.

The edge of Xcellence’s the sword however passed through him impeccably.

Only grazing barely his left cheek bone leaving in its pass a fine trail of marrow.

Staining Marvul’s face…

The brutal strength of their collision sent Marvul to the ground, he just let his sore bones hit the ground… it was so good to be home, even the mud on his clothes was welcomed. 

Swiping the marrow on his face with his phalanges he looked at them, it was bleeding profusely, the wound was burning already…

Despite himself Marvul looked up. Finding Xcellence towering over him, his sword glimmering in red and pointing dangerously at his neck…

Marvul smiled, as the other’s frown deepened. He had not hoped for any less.

“… Guess I deserved that” was everything Marvul could muster as he got up.

_“You bastard…!”_ Xcellence lunged at him immediately, not letting him go further, his words harsh but there was no hate on his voice…

…Only hurt.

Deep, deep pain… And that voice, that chocked _cry_ … cut deeper, and harder than any sword could ever…

Moving by instinct Marvul himself lunged forward, grabbing Xcellence’s hands on his own.

Knowing the other will let him, not minding the burning pain the sword caused as he received a deep cut on his radius, as fire exploded on his bone he curled his arms fiercely around the other skeleton.

Holding him close, and tight.

Flushed to his chest…

Cradling him with infinite care, hoping to express in that thigh gesture everything his teeth couldn’t tell. His soul breaking a little more when the others trembling hands let go of the sword and grabbed the back of his dirty cape pulling him even closer…

It was just too much, having Xcellence this close, being able to hold him on his arms…was much more than he could ever deserve…

Marvul loved him.

And that only… was enough for him to live…

What he felt for Xcellence… could burn a sun… could make stars collapse… it was impossible to keep it inside.

He loved him so much… he had missed him so much…

_“Asshole”_ Xcellence muttered against his chest.

His emotions… His love for that impossibly perfect monster… were certainly pure madness, because the only thing he could feel at the insult… was a foolish, irrational need to kiss him…

Right there, in the middle on the courtyard with every single inhabitant of the castle as their witness, to hell with whatever anyone might think…

But he couldn’t.

He had known about Xcellence’s feelings since the moment he held the pearl of their love on the tips of his phalanges for the first time…

But he… was afraid… he had taken their feelings away.

Like a thief…

He was not…

… All around them people were whispering.

Marvul felt tears gathering in the bottom rims of his sockets as he hugged Xcellence harder even …

Not wanting to ever let go.

The murmurs of the crowd growing louder as someone came, running towards them.

He knew who it was… he knew the rushed, slightly discordant steps… after all this time… his dear little brother… his Halluciv… was still… 

… Marvul heard a sharp gasp… and a sob… his brother’s voice so familiar… so comforting… it hurt him…

Moving his skull the bare minimum he got to see the shocked face of his younger brother…

“… Brother…” Halluciv called in a breathless whisper. 

Marvul reached out his hand… desperate to touch him… but not daring to let Xcellence go… fearing his image, his frame breaking up in a million glass pieces…

And waking up… in a cold floor, all alone… clutching a glowing pearl that flashed in tune with the pulsations of his soul…

“Oh… brother…! Dear gods…! Is that… is this… really you?”

Halluciv fell on his knees, cradling Marvul’s hand on his. Pulling them both in a big, messy hug. His glowing tears… already staining Marvul’s cape…

“… I was so afraid that I will never see you again…!”

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Marvul feel progressively guiltier as everyone in the service and the guard went to his seat in the head table at the Hall, to present his respects.

Welcoming him.

All the people in the castle suspended activities just to see him… to tell him how glad they were he was back… to thank him even…

The kitchen had made him much more food than what he could eat in days.

And his brother, his sweet, timid brother was now standing over a chair, hitting a large pot with a wooden spoon to claim everyone’s attention, announcing the timing and preparations of a welcoming feast to be celebrated in the evening…

For his return.

Telling the soldiers, the maids and everyone that them and their families all were invited. 

Halluciv informed the meal with include lamb stew, outstanding ale, cider, and apple pie.

Everyone cheered, and then looked at him.

Still half stupefied he bowed his head awkwardly and thanked his brother first and then everyone, talking with anyone that came close to exchange a few words with him… still half thinking this all had to be a dream… a wish of his lonely soul…

There was no way…

He has expected coldness and hatred… Instead his people gave him warmth… and so much affection…

Way more than someone like him deserved…

… As people got caught in the preparations and Halluciv’s attention got claimed by a tall human he didn’t remember seeing before Marvul slipped out discretely off the Great Hall.

More than a little overwhelmed but not wanting spoil everyone’s happiness with his sentimentality and emotionally turbulent bullshit.

… Amazed at the joyous atmosphere that ruled in the castle he leaned over the nearest pillar, feeling the coldness of the stone… its silent strength.

Grounding him on the present. His right hand moved on his own towards the pouch in his chest.

Xcellence had left them as soon as it was clear people will be demanding his presence… his attention…for the time being…

Marvul had wanted to reach out for him, to hold him, to stop him… but he knew… he couldn’t.

He still didn’t had the opportunity to talk with him yet… to explain… to apologize for everything…

Marvul had no right to ask anything… from Xcellence… he had no right… to even touch him…

It was perfectly possible that Xcellence didn’t felt anything for him anymore… It was perfectly possible that he loathed him now…

And he… will have to accept… he will have to understand… 

…It was absolutely selfish but the only thing he wanted right now was nothing more to leave everything behind, his people, the guard, the servants, even his brother...

And just go search for him…

Tell him how sorry he was…

How much… he had loved him all this time apart… 

… Looking outside the window as the breeze blew over the courtyard Marvul felt tears gathering on the rims of his sockets once again, so he rubbed them away harshly.

The sweet smell of grass freshly cut was… nostalgic…

… And, a little, little painful.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Marvul entered his room, finding it exactly as he had left it. His parchments, his books, even the good pair of boots he used to hunt were there, impeccably polished… like he had never left…

As he was caressing the cover of his bed not believing how soft it had been all this time, his brother entered the room to send him to bathe.

Realizing that he had probably looked and smelled much less than pleasant he gave his brother a little sideways smile and took the towel from his hands, going to get himself a long, hot bath.

It was so nice to have warm water kiss the tension in his bones away… to have scented soap washing the sweat and the dirt from the travel… the tiredness… the hopelessness…

He let himself soak for a while. Only thinking of the person most important to him.

Only wishing… he was stronger. Better…

Meanwhile, in record time his brother Halluciv, had been plotting and acting, helped by a tall blonde woman Marvul didn’t recognized.

They both presented him an improved outfit to wear in the feast.

It was an incredible piece. Refined and regal.

Navy blue, with touches of gold.

Awkwardly he tried it, finding it perfectly fit and splendid. He thanked them, really moved for such generous gesture, not knowing what else to do.

Both, the blonde woman who presented herself with a polite curtsy as Aoife, and his brother only smiled, fussing all around him telling him it was an honor to serve him, and that how much good he looked on them.

The two of them giggled after, leaving him even more puzzled. 

… In the evening the feast started by all highs.

Noblemen from the village had heard the news of his return and had invited themselves to what it seemed it was going to be the first full blown party to be celebrated on the castle.

…Ever.

Food was abundant, beer flowed freely on all cups, and a group of drunk soldiers had picked up their lutes and now all the hall was drunkenly singing old traditional songs…

Tributes to the bravery of hero’s dead a century ago… 

Everyone was so happy… Everyone was having a great time. Everyone but one…

The feast was missing someone…

Xcellence was nowhere to be seen.

He smiled sadly, even as his soul clenched painfully.

Maybe… Xcellence didn’t even wanted to see him.

… He could perfectly understand that… 

But…

As everyone around was progressively drunker and their singing was more babble and slurring… Halluciv who had been sitting at his right the whole time got abruptly up, placing a hand over his shoulder, and there Marvul noticed how truly stronger his brother was now.

There was still gentleness and softness on his touch, but the strength that radiated from the delicate bone, chipped and cut… was very noticeable.

“Can we talk for a moment Marvul?” He asked “Alone, please”

“…Sure” He told getting up too, looking at his neighbor, already snoring on the tablecloth, not knowing really what else to say he followed his brother past the kitchens were many ladies and gentlemen hurried back and forth over the open flames and boiling pots.

His brother waved happily at everyone.

And all the workers waved back at him, feeling stupid Marvul waved too, forcing himself to smile. His brother however fell eerily silently as soon as they left behind the noise.

He kept walking even further, his steps, seemed to be going towards the Courtyard.

Marvul was really confused and was about to ask Halluciv what was happening, but then his brother stopped and spoke.

“Brother… I’m really glad you decided to come back… that you are here, with us… And I apologize in advance for this… but you were, and right now you still keep being a damned idiot”

“… ” Marvul’s jaw was agape. Was this truly…? Halluciv however didn’t let him speak, instead, his brother threw a swift punch to his face.

His fist hit Marvul’s cheekbone.

Stunned, he moved his hand to the hurting bone. More shocked than injured.

“…Ha-”

Still not letting him talk, Halluciv threw a few more punches, and cornered him as he tried to retreat from the attack lifting his arms to block.

“You’re an idiot. A blockhead. An asshole!” He kept insulting him, his punches never stopping. “Why did you leave us Marvul? I… can understand that you didn’t liked me very much from the start… and that you maybe didn’t wanted to see me… but why you left sempai? Why did you abandoned him here…? you are such…!”

Another fit of punches hit his arms.

“Halluciv, it’s not… stop…! Halluciv, please stop, talk to me…”

“… We promised… I promised, to beat your ass if you ever decided to come back… Sempai and I” He let out a chocked laugh “Those were for him… For my sempai. He didn’t deserve what you did to him… what you are doing to him now… we looked out for you, you know? We searched for weeks…! He missed you the most, Marvul, more than anyone… He never stopped searching for you, even here, in the castle… knowing well you were not there… his soul breaking each day… but he… he stayed and helped, he listened to the ones you abandoned… helped them, helped _us_ … to have a better life and a better opinion of _you_ , he worked in your name all this time… now you’re here and you didn’t even had told him thank you…”

Halluciv paused for a moment, taking air.

“… Didn’t you miss him? Didn’t you think even a little about him…? You’re despicable, brother you… simply have no soul!” He sobbed.

Processing very quickly all the flood of information he received, placing apart the fact that his brother was _cussing_ for now he snapped, lowering his arms he held Halluciv’s shoulders and hugged him flush against his chest.

His brother tensed of course, how many years had passed since the last time they hugged?

“… I’m sorry brother, I just…I…” He started, then stopped just _what?_ “I’m sorry, Halluciv. For all I did before… For leaving you all… I know you could not… and you don’t h-…”

The arms of his brother encircled him then, very gently. 

“I love you brother. I always have… That is never going to change… I’m so relieved to have you here again… with me, with us… Even if I didn’t was exactly the best brother… or one you could be proud of…”

“No, don’t said that Halluciv, you were…! It’s was me the one who was being an idiot, and egoist… I didn’t care at all… I treated you so badly… I believed I deserved everything, not ever had to do a thing to deserve your affection, or the respect of anyone… I was such… an asshole” 

“That’s… I’m… really glad you see things different now.”

“Me too Halluciv… I’m really sorry brother… for everything”

“Don’t be. I love you, and no matter what happens I always will, I’m going to be always here for you…”

“I love you too Halluciv, so much… I was such an idiot for not realizing… how important you are to me…” He told squeezing him harder in to his arms, this was a promise, from now on he will made sure to deserve his brother, his love, his gentleness “I’m here too, for anything you might need”

“Just… don’t be an idiot anymore okay…?”

“I don’t know if I could…” He said half joking “but I promise you I’ll try to not be”

“Ha, don’t worry brother, you have me. I’ll tell you very clearly if you are being one”

“Please… and thank you…”

“…You really have changed, don’t you?”

“I… liked to think so…” Marvul’s hand instinctively clutched the small leather bag, still hanging from his neck.

“Right now… I’m… not the only one you should be talking with; don’t you think brother?”

He had a stupid reason to leave… and a very powerful one to come back…

“I… I think you’re right… Sorry brother… theirs is something I have to do now… Thank you… for everything” He told touching his face where Halluciv fist hit him, “I … I’m going to search for him…”

“Good luck brother, you are going to need it” He whispered at Marvul back as his brother ran away desperately…

Wishing him the best…

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Marvul’s soul was pulsing crazily on his chest. Overflowed with so many different, conflicted emotions.

Had Xcellence really missed him? Had he searched the lands… for him?

Marvul had missed him too. With all his might… with all his soul… dreaming of his face in the lonely nights of his self-exile… 

Enamored of his irritating perfection, his patience… his care… his strength… The fierce and powerful creature Xcellence was… so loving and understanding… 

Loving him without daring to recognize it, without daring to name it… In fear of losing everything he had…

Not realizing that without Xcellence… he didn’t have anything in the first place… Not even his brother… not even his castle… his people…

He was just delusional… thinking everything was under his control…

But in the end, he was no master, no lord, no anything…

Just a fucking stupid.

He cowardly stole his own and Xcellence’s feelings away. In hopes Xcellence will forgot them. In hopes he could forget everything Xcellence had come to be… to mean…

But none of that work… and his love for him, only grow deeper.

How many lonely nights he had dreamed of being in his arms, loved by him? 

Running like a possessed man Marvul crossed the castle.

Dreading every second it was already too late…

Finally… he found him, sitting on one window of the Dance Hall.

Moonlight pouring over his frame… A golden heart shinning on his open palm… 

Hauntingly beautiful music was coming from it… A music box…

The pearl in the pouch of Marvul’s chest was burning… in longing.

Glowing with feelings, with need.

… Feelings that were not only his…

Not only his love… but also Xcellence’s…

Marvul entered the Hall.

And his love… turned around to see him, closing his locket.

Xcellence looked… breathtaking. 

“Bored of you welcoming already… _My Lord_?” Marvul’s soul hopped on his chest.

Even with the scathing, sarcastic tone, hearing his voice… was almost too fucking much.

Walking faster he approached the other.

Decidedly.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Xcellence jumped out from his seat at the window… closing his sockets for a moment.

It was time to face him.

To talk, to clarify… to… hope…

“… Listen, Marvul… I-”

But he stopped, confused, when Marvul didn’t stopped, replied, or listened, instead he keep moving towards him, into his personal space… making him retreat a little while rummaging in a small pouch on his chest, pulling out a golden and red pearl…

Xcellence stopped to try talking as his soul raced in his chest…

He awed at its beauty…

The small orb flashed for a moment on Marvul’s open palm before it floated, lighting the whole Hall with his stunning glow…

Xcellence had never saw something like it before…

And yet he knew… what it was… the pearl was magic… and feelings, it was something that belonged… to them both…

The pearl… was a part of his own soul…

But not only his…

He kept looking at it float, bewitched… trapped by its mesmerizing dance…

…It was… it was what… he had been missing all this time…

Abruptly, Marvul grabbed his wrists, pinning him harshly to the wall behind them…

Then the pearl… exploded on a mix of colors and lights… as Marvul’s smooth teeth clashed unevenly against his.

Mutual feelings flowed as magic surrounded them… merging with both their souls…

Xcellence’s sockets lidded and then closed as he kissed back… a sweet soft spark of magic cracked as Marvul keep kissing him…

In each other’s arms they felt complete…

Everything was crumbling, trembling, and finally falling in to place…

In that moment, time itself bent down for them and they both understood the truth of eternity.

Xcellence breathed unsteadily as Marvul’s whole body pressed him against the wall.

His trapped hands clenched, wanting to curl around him… 

“… I love you…” Marvul’s breathed against his teeth, finally letting go of his arms and he knew it was the truth… he could see Marvul’s soul as if it was made of glass so clearly, so close to his own… “I have loved you… long before I left… I was so… _Fuck_ , I’m so sorry, I’m already messing this up… I wanted to apologize… to tell you… I’m sorry for being-”

Xcellence placed a hand over his teeth, silencing his words. “I love you…” Marvul told against his palm “I love you so damn much”

“…I love… you, too. I have loved you for such a long time… I didn’t remember how it felt when I didn’t… I fell in love somewhere along the way… trying to find you, while trying to care for you, I discovered I liked all you were… even in our worst days…I liked being with you… I started feeling different around you… but I had not realized…

“…When you left… all I could think was hoping you were alright… I was… afraid for you … even when I pretended I wasn’t… everyone could see how much I was missed you… Even Halluciv… the gods bless his sweet soul… without him… I believed I was going to die of loneliness, please never, never leave again… promise me”

“I promise you” Marvul told hugging Xcellence hard feeling even guiltier for leaving the way he did… for how much pain he caused the one he loved the most… “I’ll be dusted before I leave your side again. I’m sorry… fuck, I have been such a shit… I failed you all so much. Things are going to be different now… I promise you first. Now I know… what truly matters. What it’s truly important… and I’m going to defend that… with my life… I want to be with you, Xcellence, if you have me… I want to be by your side, without you, without your presence… everything else is meaningless… I don’t need anything, just you… will you accept me?” He asked, his soul clenched painfully, awaiting the reply.

Xcellence didn’t believed he could talk… Even when there was so much he wanted to tell… so he nodded.

“Let me prove you I’m not the same bastard who had left you…” Marvul told cupping Xcellence face on his hands and they kissed again.

Their souls pulsing closely, in sync… delighted of finally being together.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Dawn found them cuddling, still closely together, Xcellence’s back resting on Marvul’s chest, their hands laced together…

Languidly looking outside, at the sky, at the vanishing stars slowly giving pass to another day, to another beginning…

“So… it is true…” Xcellence told out of the blue “your weird need to push people over the walls really is a fetish”

He laughed.

Marvul opened his jaw for a moment, left speechless. “… It only applies to you” He replied, looking to the side… blushing a little, then shuddering at the way Xcellence turned around to see him, his arms encircling his spine strongly and delicately at the same time… looking at him with lidded sockets…

He gasped as the other kissed him, already breathless but not ever wanting to stop.

They kissed each other languidly, reassuringly.

Confiding on each kiss a vow to their love.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Reluctantly, when the sun was already way up… they walked together out the Dance Hall to the weirdly silent castle.

By this time, normally everyone was up and going, there was noise everywhere…

Today… everyone was still passed out, or hangover… They found on his way a lot of passed out noblemen here and there, many still laying on the grass of the gardens… half naked and with jars of ale next to them…

One feast to remember without any doubt…

…Xcellence knew well that people didn’t seemed to think good of two men liking each other like this… and was a little uncertain… of what it could mean to them… They still had so much to talk…

But by now… it was enough to have him back… to know Marvul loved him back…

He will kiss him, over and over… if he could…

But he didn’t want to cause the other shame… or harm… of any kind…

In front of them a stumbling soldier approached, struggling hard to walk straight.

Xcellence, let go of Marvul’s hand, moving a step aside. His hand trembled for a moment, aching to hold the other again he balled his fist.

The Lord of the Castle will not…

Even before he could complete his tought Marvul moved to his side, decididedly holding his hand again.

Xcellence looked at him in disbelief… a little nervous as the stumbling soldier reached them.

‘ood ni-’ the soldier started then stopped, shamelessly staring at their hands grasped together, then lifting his shoulders in a curious gesture he tried again ‘ood night sirs…’ he hiccupped, going past them and Xcellence let out softly a sigh…

“Don’t let go” Marvul asked “Please… I don’t want to ever leave you, even for a moment I want to be all times close to you”

“…but… your status…”

“No, we are not hiding”

“The king…”

“…could be damned. I only need you and Halluciv by my side. Everyone else… could be with us if they want… but the only opinions I will care of are yours… and my brother’s no one else had the right to tell us how to live… who to love… I won’t allow anyone to tell me it’s wrong to love you…”

“Marvul… I…”

“It’s only the truth, what I feel… I decided if I was coming back… I will made things differently… And I intend to do them…”

Moving closer he caressed Xcellence’s cheekbone with the back of his hand…

How precious… how beautiful he was… He wanted to kiss him …

“Brother! Sempai! Good Morning!”

Halluciv’s call made them jump apart.

“Where you two had been? I have been looking for you everywhere! How rude of you two to leave us at the party, we missed you on the feast! It’s not a welcoming feast without the honor guest, you know! I had to improvise and made everyone so drunk they are hardly going to remember anything anyway… so praise me!”

“Thank you, brother, well done” Marvul told moving towards the little skeleton and pulling Xcellence with him. Softly petting the other's skull. 

“…Oh!” Halluciv chirped as he noticed their linked hands “Oh dear!” His smile going instantly ten times bigger. “I can’t believe it! Congratulations!”

Xcellence was a little flustered. Marvul don’t, he only seemed as happy as Halluciv himself, perhaps even more.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

Life on the castle changed once and forever. Slowly the gossip went full speed on the corridors and everyone knew the lord was dating a man, a lowly nobody, a nameless soldier nonetheless…

Everyone had their opinions, many were interested only on the forbidden part of their dating and the potential of even more and juicier gossip, others were directly against them and confronted them… accusing them of the immorality of their choices.

Finding themselves puzzled when the lord and the soldier acknowledged barely the advice and the threats… apparently not caring about them… making the accusers insecure, and bitter, but most of them still took part on the gossipers.

But the rest… supported them. 

Not loud.

But still smiling every time they saw them walking the corridors of the castle, noticing the evident adoration in each one of their gestures…

Happy for them…

Truly believing they deserved it…

Having each other, supporting each other… and ruling the lands with a just, compassionate hand…

The Castle and the village… never better.

A month after his return the Lord himself placed the first stone of the community school…

Its aim was to teach jobs to kids and connect them with patrons to be apprentices…

Merchants and butchers were the first ones volunteering a few hours of their time to teach the kids… 

Old weavers came every day from their homes to teach future wives how to sew…

People was happy.

Marvul however wanted to do more.

So, the castle’s fortune payed for the best students in the school to be sent away to study and become healers…

It will take a few years… but it’ll be worth, he was sure…

On the mean time the land was growing, attracted by the many benefits they had more and more people started coming and asking to be taken as new residents. 

Marvul and Xcellence saw every one of them taking everyone that wanted to help.

Life was good, and there were rumors that the king himself had heard of how good they were doing… and wanted to visit…

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

In between it all Marvul and Xcellence made good use of the scare free time they had together…

Going into impromptu dates outside the castle now and then…

In their first month anniversary Marvul gifted Xcellence with the best horse of the castle, a young stallion much like his, white as ivory… with deep gray eyes…

Prideful, but gentle the stallion accepted his master almost immediately.

And out they went…

Roaming the lands and climbing the mountains Marvul showed Xcellence his home…

He taught him how to fish… relishing on how bad Xcellence turned out to be at it…

After a long day lazying around and just basking in each other’s company…

Sweetly caressing each other, and kissing, whispering words of love and care… dreaming together of a future they wanted to build…

By night they baked together a surprisingly good batch of bread, despite its slightly burnt exterior…

Went really good with the fish…

And they loved each other there… under the cover of only the stars…

Their souls not only close… but finally becoming one…

And when the sun found them again… A ring of gold was proof not only of their love…

But of their promise…

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

The Bells called out, echoing all over the village. In the first day of spring…

Announcing the happy occasion.

Celebrating the newlyweds. 

Aoife and her groom were finally getting married.

The bride looked stunning on her large white dress, a soft veil covering her features…

Ornaments enhanced her natural, innocent beauty.

The roses on her hands a promise for eternal love. 

Halluciv and Cayden were of course sitting on the first row of the church. The little one couldn’t help a tear as the couple kissed. Cayden slipped his arms over his shoulders…

Moved by how much Halluciv had come to love his sister…

How happy he was for her…

Silently thanking the gods for meeting Halluciv Cayden prayed for his sister’s happiness, for Halluciv’s happiness, asking for the courage… to ask Halluciv to be forever with him…

His family… was growing… 

Even when he had believed he will soon be alone in the world… he found the love of his life, the other half of his soul…

And in him he found companionship, love, and happiness.

In his in-laws he had found family. People that liked him and the monster that he had chosen to be with… fussing around Halluciv and covering them both with so much affection, treating them as they always had been there.

He who only aspired to become a nameless soldier, living to work for a tyrant and dying with no honor… with no happiness… had found everything he had believed someone like him could never have….

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

The small skeleton looked up to Cayden noticing his eyes… a little red. He was good person… his heart in the good place…

He loved him so much… he hoped that one day they could also live together… and share everything…

Every single day of their lives…

Halluciv chuckled, suddenly remembering Reboot’s face when he told him about his human boyfriend.

It took his friend a few hours to recover from shock.

But he congratulated him, nonetheless, half joking about how he had gotten himself a boyfriend while Reboot was still single… as a mushroom.

Picturing his friend on a mushroom costume sent him in to a giggling fit. 

Sempai and his brother…

Had been dating for almost a year now… it had made him so happy… finding out the two persons that he loved most with Cayden… had finally, finally found each other…

… It was a miracle…

And so… inspiring seeing them both care for each other so kindly… caring for their land for their people so splendidly…

Caring for him… and his happiness, accepting Cayden…

He was definitely a blessed skeleton.

Marvul and Xcellence had been invited to the wedding too and they both discretely arrived at the party.

His brother gifted the couple very generously.

Wishing them the best of futures.

The most rewarding one.

Aoife hugged them both, thanking them and wishing them the best of lucks too.

Gifting them her bouquet as a token of good luck.

Cayden often told him that he didn’t know which god had blessed him enough for him to be able to meet Halluciv, but that he will be infinitely grateful forever…

Halluciv didn’t know what kind of god blessed him either. All his dreams were coming true, the people were thriving, and his own family was growing… His brother, his sempai, his boyfriend and Aoife… all the people he had meet.

The village now had a School, a Hospice…

Soon they will finally have a Clinic…

More and more people volunteered to teach the children jobs…. 

The bright better future he once dreamed… was being built… slowly but steadily…

Halluciv cheered, and danced, he drank and sing…

It will be another day to remember… 

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

The king came to the opening of the first clinic.

He shook hands with Marvul and congratulated him on all his progress. Making a real show of him gifting out nickels to the kids, and serving them soup at the kitchen…

The king even read aloud a story in the school. Making very sure all the nobles and his court also helped… to show off their generosity of course.

Marvul appointed the real, hard workers, the ones that made it all possible Xcellence, Halluciv and in general all the people in the village.

On his second night of visit the king was of course informed of Marvul’s and Xcellence relationship, the informants also told the kind about Halluciv and Cayden for good measure.

And the king… called the Lord to and audience.

Marvul was ready to lose his title… and possible being sent to forced labor…

His only fear the others…

…

The king only told him to be happy and keep caring for his people the way he was until now, however told him too to be careful.

And keep an eye out for those ones who loved him.

・ **・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・** **✪** **・・・・**

The village grew prosperous and wealthy, the second on importance after the capitol.

Marvul and Xcellence keep appearing together on the official events.

Ruling together over the land with justice and real vocation, real compromise for their people.

Everyone knew and could see how much in love they were.

It was hard to be against such displays of care, of devotion…

Soon the bitter ones, were few and looked down on, so the jealous ones pretended they never cared…

And the village carried on… knowing themselves protected by their two rulers.

Safe.

And with hope.

In the highest tower of the castle…

Marvul and Xcellence stood looking upon them all, their hands laced tightly as the first time…

Their love story one not even time will ever erase…

People will tell about the lords that looked out for them with justice and care…

Over the centuries people will admire their bravery…

And will sing over them…

Over their achievements…

The white moon blessed them over with its mystical shine…

... As they exchanged a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Seeing you on the next work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for Reading. To everyone out there having a hard time right now... a big, enormous hug. You're not alone, I'm with you, I love you. Let's take care of ourselves and each other in this trying times. Let's stay strong and determined. 
> 
> All my love to everyone from this corner of the world. 
> 
> Notes of original prompt. (Warning, Spoilers) For: Monstergoddess who wanted to see: (Xcellence/Marvul) Xcellence, a very strict and distant person at first, but eventually after an incident involving Halluciv, softened up to become someone very calm and wise. ->Xcellence backstory: (i imagined that part up completely) would be him having monochromia and hating it. He would have used to try and protect someone he can't remember well but his inability to see colors ended up in them getting killed. [...] He always keeps with him a small locked music box as a necklace.) Marvul would be hot-headed and straight out rude too, always trying to hurt his brother and being a nuissance to basically everyone. Marvul will not like the help […] but with enough long-time talk and some opening from Xcellence about his own past. Marvul, then it devellops feelings are felt and by inadvertance, Marvul finds out. As in he in some sort of anger against his own feelings, try to take the happiness he feels coming from Xcellence away, only to find out it's love and he takes some time away to think while taking big care of the pearl of love from Xcellence, eventually he comes back and tell him a bit ruthlessly that he feels that way and he puts the pearl back inside Xcellence just before he kisses him! :3 and perhaps a bit of aftermath :3
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
